DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION: WRATH OF AGGORAMON
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: The evil Digimon, Aggoramon has been released from his age-old prison into the digital world and now he wishes to destroy all life in order to become a god-like being, and now with the old Digidestened being to old to fight, the only thing that can stop Aggoramon are the Children of the Digidestened. Taiora
1. Chapter 1

( Izumi residence, 9:56 pm)

Micheal yawned.

He opened his eyes to see he had fallen asleep on the couch, he looked down to see he was wearing his usual orange pajamas and oversized slippers, he scratched his head and looked at the time on his phone to see it was 9:56 pm.

Micheal got up and walked into his room to hear the sound of His twin brother, Hatsaharu and his brothers Digimon partner, black gabumon, both snoring loudly.

Michael looked on his bed to see his Digimon partners, Demi-Veenon, Patamon, and Meicoomon were already asleep on his bed, he lifted the covers and noticed that his fourth Digimon partner, Scar Gatomon was nowhere to be found, this didn't surprise Michael, she would often go "exploring" when she couldn't sleep but most of the time she just went to the Harbor and tried to steal a huge fish from any fishermen, unlucky enough to come across her.

Michael shrugged and got into bed, he didn't worry whenever scar gatomon went off, she was always back by morning anyway, he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep when he felt a tapping on his ankle.

" Patamon, you know how to get to the bathroom by yourself, there are no monsters waiting for you in the hallway," Micheal said sleepily.

" Oh but there are monsters waiting for you, Michael, they're just not in your hallway."

Micheal opened his eyes to see Lilithmon standing before him.

" Lilithmon?" Michael said as he rubbed his eyes.

Michael had not seen the dark Digimon since she had helped him and Patamon Kill lady Devimon.

Lilithmon nodded then got out her book and began to write in it, Being the keeper of the Book of destruction, it was her duty to write down every destructive event that involved the Digital world and the Digidestened.

" I see you've gained a new partner since last I saw you." She pointed to Meicoomon.

" Oh, yeah, I met Meicoomon shortly after Atsuko was kidnapped by..."

Lilithmon put up her hand.

" I already know of your battle against Witchmon, that is not why I am here, I came here because I need to show you something important."

" ssshhhh, keep it down, do you want to wake up the whole building?!" Micheal said while pointing up to his brother in the bunk above him.

"Worry not, you are the only one who can hear me, I didn't mean to interrupt your slumber but I come here to your domicile to show you something."

Lilithmon put out her hand and called fourth Michael's laptop, the device flew into her hands.

She turned it on and set the device down in front of Michael on the floor and then began to speak the ancient language of the digital world.

اچھے اور برائی کی قوتیں، مجھے اپنی طاقت عطا فرما تاکہ میں اس دنیا اور اگلے کے درمیان پل بن سکوں.

A portal to the Digital world opened and sucked Michael into it.

Michael opened his eyes to see he was in the Desert of the Server Continent.

For some reason, he didn't feel like he was truly there, couldn't feel the sand in his hands or feel the heat of the sun.

He herd loud shouting and turned his head to the left to see a sight that made his eyes go wide open.

There was a great Battle about to unfold, on one side a tall Digimon wrapped in a black robe, there was no visible face within the robes, except one small almost skull-like Mask with two red lines running down its face, this Digimon reminded Michael of

Darth Nihilus, behind this Digimon, stood an army of NeoDevimon and other Dark Digimon.

" What's going on here?" Micheal asked himself.

" A battle is about to begin, a battle that will Decide the fate of the digital world."micheal looked up to see the voice belonged to Lilithmon.

" Why did you bring me here?" Michael asked.

Lilithmon didn't answer at first but pointed to the leader of the opposing Army.

Michael's eyes went wide as he saw the leader, it was Veemon!

" Vee-Veemon?" Micheal asked himself.

" No, it is his father, the veemon you know is still within his mother's womb."

" you didn't answer my question, why did you send me here?"micheal asked.

" you seem to ask a lot of questions but being the son of knowledge and Light, I shouldn't be surprised."

Michael was about to ask another question when he heard the two armies begin to fight, the veemon at the front warp-Digivolved to UlforceVeedramon, the two sides converged on each other in a massive Carnage filled battle, Michael could hear cries of pain and Victorious boasting from both sides as the battle continued, Michael had read all about the battles of the digital world in the many Scrolls and books Within Gennai's and Devimon's libraries but he could never have imagined such violence and Evil to ever have happened from such gentle creatures, finally after hours of bloodshed, only two figure left stood on the battlefield, one being UlforceVeedramon and the other being the black hooded Digimon with the red lined mask.

" This all could have been avoided my old friend, all you would have had to do was Neil at my feet and we could have ruled the digital world together but instead you chose to fight against me!" The cloaked Digimon said

"By rule, you mean to destroy, I know you're true Goal, Aggoramon, you wish to absorb the life force of every living creature in the digital world so you may become a God-like being, I will not sacrifice the lives of every Digimon to further your power lust!" UlforceVeedramon said.

That name, Aggoramon, it sounded familiar, wasn't that the Dark Digimon that tried to sacrifice Atsuko? Micheal thought to himself?"

Michael thoughts were interrupted as he felt Lilithmon tapping his shoulder and pointing at the battlefield.

" Look closely, Boy, this is the moment I wanted you to see," Lilithmon said.

UlforceVeedramon jumped into the air and tried to strike at Aggoramon with his Yari (spear) but Aggoramon dodged and tried to stab UlforceVeedramon with his Double-Bladed sword but he only slashed UlforceVeedramon's left arm!

" Aaaahhhhh!"

" Hahaha, you see old friend there is no stopping me, but I am forgiving and I can always use a good enforcer like yourself, all I need you to do is to bow and proclaim your loyalty to me."

UlforceVeedramon could feel the poison from Aggoramon's double-bladed sword beginning to spread through his body, he knew that Aggoramon would not try to save him even if he did swear loyalty, it was all just part of his Sick humor but he still had one last trick up his sleeve, if he was going to die today then he may as well take Aggoramon with him so that at least the digital world may live on.

" I will never Bow to you, Aggoramon!" UlforceVeedramon said.

" Well then, my old friend, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now!"

As Aggoramon lifted his blade,

UlforceVeedramon quickly took out a large red jewel and shoved it into Aggoramon's left eye!

Aggoramon tried to pull it out but as soon as he touched it, his arm began to disintegrate, soon the rest of his body began to disintegrate as well.

" What have you done to me?!"

Aggoramon shouted as his spirit was absorbed into the jewel!

UlforceVeedramon picked up the Enchanted Jewel then looked down at the rest of his body to see the poison was beginning to spread to the rest of his body, he knew he would not survive the rest of the day, every Instinct in his body was telling him to leave this desolate area and go see his mate and unborn child one last time, to tell her how much he loved them but he knew that he could not, he had to get the jewel to safety.

He used his last bit of strength to fly into the air, after hours of the flight he finally made it to his destination, Gennai's house.

Gennai was watering his Garden when he noticed

UlforceVeedramon landing onto his front stoop.

" Your hurt," gennai said as he went over to help his friend but

UlforceVeedramon stopped him.

" No, don't touch me, the poison could spread to you too."

He then placed the red jewel on Gennai's porch.

"The Deed is done, gennai, all it cost where the lives of all my soldiers and now myself," UlforceVeedramon said.

" It was for the greater good my friend because of there sacrifice the digital world will be saved from this would be tyrant, I promise you, I will lock this away in a place so far away and so remote there is no chance anyone will find it, So...what will you do now?" Gennai Asked.

" I will try and get home to my Mate, so I may see her one last time...goodbye Gennai."

UlforceVeedramon flew into the air and away from gennai's view.

Michael looked into the sky as UlforceVeedramon flew away.

" Did he ever make it back to his family?" Michael asked Lilithmon.

" No, he died not that far away from Gennai's house, you asked me earlier why I brought you here, well I wanted to show you what happened the first time Aggoramon was defeated and now that he has returned, you or possibly one of the other new Digidestened, may have to make the same sacrifice

UlforceVeedramon made."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The trap part 1

Michael hadn't always been such a stressful person but he soon Turned into one, once he became a Digidestined, stress was his constant companion, it got so bad that after Myotismon and MetalSeadramon went into hiding, Micheal had puked a small amount of blood at school, the doctors said he had a small ulcer in his stomach, the doctors had prescribed him Anti-Anxiety medication, Michael hated taking them but his parents made him take them and for some reason, he felt he needed it now more than ever.

( The Digital world, Unknown regions)

Everything Agorramon touched died immediately.

The Ancient Digimon loved this, centuries wasted stuck in that old Temple While he could have been out in the Digital World, causing as much destruction and carnage as he pleased.

He looked down to see a single flower growing from the ground.

He looked down at it for a moment or two before he called over his servant.

" Matthew, come here."

Matt and Mimi's Son, Matthew walked over to his master.

" Look at this little flower, it clings to life while everything around it dies, isn't that Wonderful?"

Matthew was about to say something when Aggoramon touched the flower and it quickly died.

" Let this be a lesson to you, Matthew, Death is the natural order of things, life is a perversion against the natural order of things, to save a life or prolong it, goes against Nature, that is the sin your old Friends are guilty of and it is a sin they shall pay for in blood." Aggoramon said while looking over at the Isheda boy.

" They were never my friends, they always disliked me or distrusted me because my father was secretly disliked by there parents and so they grew to not like me as well," Matthew said as he looked away.

" Yes, I have been meaning to ask, why was your father so hated?" Aggoramon asked.

" Well, as much as I hate to say it, my father was a bit of an Annoying Tsundere with a rebellious streak but that wasn't what caused there loathing of him, years ago when my father was starting his career as a songwriter, he was exposed to one of the old Dark spores after an old enamy of my parents tried to take revenge, this caused his anger to increase as well as his jealousy, he slowly began to hate the other DigiDestined especially his old rival, Taichi Kamiya.

My Father tried to steal all the crests so he could fuse them together and use them as a type of super weapon but the other Digidestened stopped him before he could finish it."

" That doesn't sound so bad, or at the very least that doesn't seem to deserve such resentment...there's more, isn't there?" Aggoramon asked.

" In the process of making the weapon, my dad used his crest of friendship along with the crests of Knowledge and light to test how destructive his weapon could be, he killed 98% of the Tentomon Population in the Digital World with just those three crests fused together, even though they knew he was possessed but they still hated him for it and that hate spread to their kids which found its way to me."

" And soon you shall give that hate back to them, Matthew, soon they shall bow to your feet... Matthew, I must ask, what was your father planning to do once he had fused all the crests together ?" Aggoramon asked.

" I don't know, my mom was still pregnant with me when it was happening but from what I've herd from the Digimon that survived his wrath, he was planning to use the power of the crests for one big Thanos Snap and boom, all life in the Digital world would cease to exist, kind of like Thanos did in The old Avengers movies," Matthew said.

" Interesting, why did he fail?"

" He didn't get all the crest , the only one he couldn't get his hands on was love, he tried to get it from Sora but she and a Clockmon sent it into the future so he couldn't get it, all the other crests were destroyed when my dad tried to use them without the crest of love, he nearly died in the process."

" Interesting...Matthew, does your team have any new crests?" Aggoramon asked.

" Yeah, Mike has the Crest of fear, Atsuko has the new crest of love, Mikes Twin Brother, Hatsaharu Has the crest of Compassion, then there's two more, the Crest of Greed and the crest of hate, Piedmon stole the crest of greed from Boss Geckomon's palace and gave it to Gennai's Sister, Archimonda, last time we saw her was in the Tunnels below Andromon's factory and we never found the crest of hate.

If Aggoramon had a face, he would be smiling.

" Matthew, tell me were the new crests are kept ."

( Obaida, Japan)

Micheal opened his eyes and looked at his phone to see it was only 12:35 Am.

" Ugh, great!" Michael thought to himself, figures, now after seeing all the horrors of Aggoramon, now he couldn't sleep!

Michael yawned and got out of bed, he was about to go into the living room and watch tv when he herd his D-3 begin to vibrate.

" Uhh, C'mon Mike, turn your phone off !" Hatsaharu said while yawning.

" It's not me, it's my D-3," Michael said.

Hatsaharu then got out of bed with black gabumon and looked at his Brothers yellow D-3.

" What's it doing ?" Hatsaharu asked.

Before Micheal could answer, the D-3 began to turn on and showed a small hologram of Matthew, the two brothers then herd the hologram begin to speak but it was coming in on a bad signal.

" Please help...He's too strong... meet me at...the Gesomon pit!"

The transmission then ended.

" We have to tell the others," Mike said as he was about to pick up his phone but haru grabbed it before he could.

" No way, Matthew made his Decision and he chose to buddy up with an evil Digimon that nearly killed your girlfriend, no way I'm helping him," Haru said.

" But what if Anna was right and he's possessed?" Michael replied.

" So, gets him out of our hair, Mike this is a guy that wanted to leave you freezing to death instead of helping to look for you, he doesn't care about any of us so we shouldn't care about him."

" But..."

"But nothing mike, stop trying to be his friend again, now look I'm telling you as your older brother to leave this alone, it's probably some trap anyway."

"You're only older by a Minute," Micheal said.

" Yes and that minute that I came out of mom first, means that I'm older and I'm telling you, we're leaving this alone, now go to bed!"

Haru then gave black gabumon Michael's phone and D-3.

" Black Gabumon, don't give Michael his phone or D-3 back till tomorrow morning."

" You can't take that from me!" Michael yelled.

" Yes I can, you may be a genius mike but your also reckless, I'm not losing you to some trap like I almost did at the frozen base and even after that you Disappeared for three weeks!" Haru said after he got into bed.

" You seem to forget haru, that I'm still the leader Of the New DigiDestined and I'm ordering you to give me my D-3 and phone back," Michael said.

" We're not in the Digital world mike, you can't order me around here."

" No I can't but one thing you are forgetting is that I have 4 Digimon partners while you only have one."

Michael said.

" So, what does that have to do with anything ?" Haru replied.

" Simple, I have more help then you do."

Michael then pointed to the area of his brother's bed were black gabumon was already sleeping only to see Michael's Patamon slowly take his tamer's Phone and D-3 and flew over to Michael before haru could grab him.

" How did you do that, I thought you were sleeping?" Hatsaharu said.

" I was for a while but you and Mikey's fighting woke me up and once you closed your eyes, i quickly flew over the side of your bed and took Mikey's things back from black gabumon."

" So your really gonna do this, wake everyone else up in the middle of the night?!" Haru said as he shook Black Gabumon awake.

" You have to understand, I'm not doing this because of some old feeling of friendship between me and Matthew because I assure you, those feelings died a long time ago, I'm doing this because we owe it to Matt and Mimi to at least try and find their son."

Hatsaharu sighed then nodded.

" And don't worry, I know full well this is a trap and I assure you, I am fully prepared," Michael said.

Haru got up then looked around the room.

" Hey, where's Scar Gatomon?"

( The Digital world, Server Continent)

Zero took another long sip of her alcoholic beverage, she had taken it from Boss Geckomon's palace right before Piedmon killed the crime boss, she was lucky enough to grab the best bottle too, a large bottle of Geckomon pop-Skull, the strongest Alcoholic Drink the digital world had to offer and right now she needed it.

Before her was the Gesomon pit, the same place Zero had left her Sister Scar Gatomon for dead months ago.

"see were caring for a useless human got you sister, it made you weak but I'm not like you, I was always the stronger of the two of us, lady Devimon was just too foolish to notice!" Zero screamed at the pit.

Luckily for her, she was too far out of the Gesomon's reach to be in any danger.

" Are you really mad at me for caring or are you just mad because now you care for him just as I did?" Scar Gatomon's voice said in Zero's head.

" Get out of my head, I do not care about your boy, I'm only using him

to live the cushy lifestyle in the human world that you enjoyed for so long, while I was still committing assassinations for lady Devimon! Besides your boy doesn't Evan have potential to be an assassin like we were, he's too much of a sissy to be a true leader especially not with that Meicoomon always mothering him, instead of letting him grow stronger on his own."

"Now you sound like your jealous of the Affection he has for her, maybe you feel like it should belong to you."

" Stop talking to me!" Zero shouted into the cold desert night.

Zero then shook her head.

" Uh, this stuffs messing with my head."

Zero then emptied the bottle and tossed it as far as she could into the The gigantic mouth of the Gesomon!

" Maybe if she's still in there she can drink what small amount is left."

Zero was already feeling the alcohol take an effect.

" I better go home...then again I could always stop by Boss Geckomon's palace for one more drink ."

Boss Geckomon's son had taken over the Digital words Criminal Underworld and since he was surprisingly happy that the new Digidestened had " taken out" his father, he had often invited the new Digidestened as guests to his palace but zero was the only one who actually went there, she was sure Boss Geckomon's son would welcome her, besides it's not like she was missing anything back home .

( The Castle of fear)

" Mike there better be a good reason for you waking me up at 1:00 in the morning," Andrea said while trying to repress a yawn.

" I don't mean to sound rude Mike but why are we here now ?" Jacob kido said.

" This is why." Michael then pressed a button and the hologram of Matthew showed.

" Is that Matthew?" Hideki asked.

"He's alive,Well what are we waiting for, we can't just leave him there, we need to go help him." Anna said with a note of joy.

" Anna, it's obviously a trap." Michael said.

Anna then looked away in disappointment."

" I don't know why I was sent this but what we do know is that Matthew was last seen in the unknown regions, we didn't know his fate until now, we can see that matthew is obviously alive."

Michael said.

" Are we sure this is really Matthew,Mike, I mean for all we know, this could be the work of some Shape-shifter Digimon or one of Archaminda's spells." Hideki asked.

" I already considered that but based on our encounters with shape shifting Digimon in the past

there was always a small sign that it wasn't real skin, it couldn't be one of Archamonda's spells because she's been missing since Piedmon's death so it is unlikely that she would be involved in this." Micheal said.

" So what do we do about this ?" Yami asked.

" Simple, we play along with there little game and go to the Gesomon pit." Michael said.

" Uhh,I'm sorry Mike, I must not be hearing well because of Gomamon's snoring but I thought you said it was a trap?" Wilhelm said.

" It is but we're not all going, only 3 of us will go, the rest of you will wait around the area and spring when the trap begins like Atsuko and Andrea did when Devimon tried to feed us to the Gesomon, that way we have the upper hand on who ever is behind this." Michael replied.

" What if Matthew really is there?" Atsuko asked.

" If my calculations are correct, he won't be there but by one small chance that he is, we bring him back here to the castle for qestoning." Michael said.

" Ok but who's gonna be the bait?" Andrea asked.

"Myself, Wilhelm and Yami." Michael said.

" Why can't I go, wouldn't it be better for me to go with you , we both have universal crests so it just makes more sense that I should go with you, besides if I went with you, I could protect you more efficiently." Atsuko said.

Michael then began to blush at what his Girlfriend had said, he looked over to see a mischievous grin on her face, causing him to blush.

" I don't need protecting, Atsuko!"

" Oh really, this coming from the guy who used to call me in the middle of the night, afraid that vampires were gonna steal his little sister ?" As Atsuko was saying this Michael's face became as red as a Tamato.

" Fine, It'll be me, Atsuko and Wilhelm.

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The trap part 2

Zero tried her best to seem sober but she wasn't fooling anyone, everyone in Boss Geckomon's palace could tell she was drunk but that was not a surprising thing in the crime Lord's palace.

Boss Geckomon was talking to one of his underlings so zero walked straight to the bar, she pushed an Orcamon with only one flipper out of his seat and took his place.

" Hey, I'll have some Agumon Vodka, not too much though I'm,

already pretty drunk," Zero said while slurring her words.

" I think you've had too much to sweetheart, the only thing im giving you is coffee." Zero for some reason thought the voice sounded familiar, she rubbed some gunk out of her eyes and looked to see the bartender was Kaito Suzuki.

" Kaito?" Zero asked.

Kaito looked over and recognized zero.

" What are you doing all the way out here ?" Kaito asked .

" Couldn't sleep, why are you here, I thought you were Bartending in Yorokobi Kyūden?" Zero asked.

" Meh, it wasn't my style, the place was too classy for me anyway." Kaito said.

Kaito's Digimon partner,Gizamon then joined them.

" He's lying, after that whole incident at Yorokobi Kyūden, he's been worried that you guys may need him again so he decided to Tend bar here so he could be closer to you guys in case you needed him." Gizamon said.

Kaito blushed and looked away.

" Oh,Mr I don't want to be a Digidestened, actually wants to help?" Zero said as Kaito served her coffee.

" Look you don't tell Mike and the others and I won't tell Mike about your growing Alcoholism or the fact that you'v basically become Boss Geckomon's Bouncer."

Zero looked away for a moment then agreed.

"Zero?"

Zero nearly spit out her sip of coffee as she herd Somone say her real name. She looked behind herself to see another Gatomon like herself only this Gatomon had a Triangle shaped Scar over her right eye.

" What did she just call you?" Kaito asked.

" Uh, nothing, ill be right back."

Zero grabbed the other Gatomon and ran down the hall so no one could here them, before zero could say anything the Triangle Gatomon hugged her lovingly .

"I'm so glad to see your ok, I thought you died after Kimeramon killed lady Devimon?"

" I thought you did too...what are you doing here?" Zero asked.

" After Kimeramon destroyed our temple, I was captured by the original Boss Geckomon and he kept me as one of his slave\enforcers, Evan when he was working for Devimon I was still doing his biding but he didn't know that the whole time I was working for him, I was putting slow acting poison in his food, it was supposed to finally take effect around the time the New Digidestened infiltrated the palace, figures he dies by Electrocution ."

Zero couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Piedmon killing The bloated reptile.

" So we're have you been all this time ?"triangle Gatomon asked .

" Oh, well actually I've been a..."

" It's ok, you don't have to tell me, I already know,your a Digidestened Digimon, I saw you and your tamer when you forced your way in when The original Boss Geckomon was still in power, you two were amazing together, it was like you two were in perfect sync, the way you demanded that Boss Geckomon release those humans ha, I was ruding for you two the whole time." Triangle Gatomon said.

" Wait, since Boss Geckomon is dead, why are you still here?"zero asked.

" originally I thought of leaving in the chaos that happened right after he died but then I thought where else would I go, our clan is scattered and I got nowhere else to go and evan if I did decide to go out on my own ,I'll be afraid of being constantly hunted

by the new Digidestened, so I figured that I might as well stay here in moderate safety and least here i have roof over my head, that's a lot more than a lot of Digimon have, especially after the Dark Masters came back."

"Tri, You don't have to worry, there not like that, there not like there parents who just blindly killed every evil Digimon they saw, these kids give former evil Digimon like us a second chance, heck they Evan gave Metal seadramon a chance to turn good." Zero said.

" Did he?" Tri Gatomon said.

" Well no, he tried to kill them a second after they made there offer, he and Myotismon are on the run." Zero replied.

"Hey zero, what happened to your scar, why is it an x ?"

Zero then felt a massive amount of fear rush through her!

"Well...I.."

Zero was interrupted by an Otamamon running down the stairs into the main hall!

" Forgive the interruption master but there finally on there way." The Otamamon said.

" Excellent, Ready my sailbarge and make sure there's room in the cargo hold for our new slaves." Boss Geckomon then pressed a button on his Deus and it immediately hovered and followed his cronies to the Hanger .

" What are they talking about ?" Zero asked tri Gatomon.

" I don't know, the only time boss Geckomon talks to me is when a certain high Ranking Digimon needs to be killed." Tri Gatomon replied.

Zero stopped a gangly Geckomon as he was running towards the entrance.

" We're is everyone going!?" Zero yelled.

"The Gesomon pit, Boss Geckomon made a deal with some Dark Digimon, if we help take down the New Digidestened then we get to keep the humans as slaves ."

" How do you know there at the Gesomon pit?!"

" The chips in there heads, there deactivated but the boss can still track them!"

Zero froze for a moment and let go the Geckomon's throat, he ran off along with the others into the entrance.

" Zero...zero are you ok?" Tri Gatomon asked.

" I have to find them, Tri, I have to go!"

As Zero was about to leave she felt a hand on her wrist and looked over to see Tri Gatomon was holding her wrist.

" Zero, if i go with you, do you think if I help you and the New Digidestened, do you think they would give me a sort of pardon for all the awful things I did when we worked for lady Devimon ?" Tri Gatomon said.

Zero pulled her wrist back.

" Tri, there are much bigger things in the Digital world to be worried about right now but I can tell you that you,me and all our other sisters are so far down the list of problems in the digital world that it'll be there great grandchildren that will be the one hunting us, now if you'll exuse me, I'm going to go save the the closet thing to family I have ever had." Zero then ran past the crowd to the bar, she would have to try and get Kaito and Gizamon to help her save the others, even though most of the new Digidestened's Digimon partners could Digivolve past Champion level but Evan with all there Ultimate Digimon partners to protect them, Boss Geckomon still had plenty of Henchmen at his disposal, enough to take down a whole squad of Ultimate level Digimon.

Kaito looked confused as everyone was leaving for the hanger bay.

" What's going on?" Gizamon asked .

" Michael and the Other new Digidestened for some stupid reason are heading for the The Gesomon pit, look I know you and the others aren't always on best of terms but I know for a fact they would help you if you were in the same situation as they are now, Albiet relectanly but you know they would."

Kaito looked unsure, he looked down at Gizamon and the water type Digimon only nodded.

Kaito then sighed and took off his Apron.

" Let's go."

( The The Gesomon pit)

Michael looked down at the Gesomon, looking right back up at them with a look of Hunger .

" See anything?"

Michael looked over in surprise to see his girlfriend looking back at him, trying to hide a chuckle.

"Uh, no, seems my original Hypothesis was correct, this is either trap or a distraction."

" Well we've been here for almost an hour and nothing's happened so I guess we should get back to the castle." Atsuko said this while resting her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around Michael's right arm.

" Remember the last time we were here?" Atsuko asked.

" Ya, you saved me from Dying in Devimon's main hall only for us to sent out here to be Squid food, we kinda had a Mini Moment."

" One of the many times I've saved your butt ." Atsuko said this while tightening her grip on Michael's arm .

" You ok?" Michael asked.

" Oh..sorry , I guess my overprotectiveness began take over ." Atsuko said.

" Its no problem, I like that about you, I always have."

The two then began to lean in closer and closer till they were inches apart, there lips were about to touch when they were interupted by Wilhelm.

" Hey lovebirds, can we go now?" Wilhelm said.

" Uh, Wilhelm, Mike and I were in the middle of a moment." Atsuko said with a note of annoyance in her voice.

" Ya I know, I saw most of your cute little moment." Wilhelm replied .

" You were watching us?!" Michael said as both he and Atsuko's faces became red with embarrassment.

" Well what else were me and Gomamon supposed to do, just stare at the sand?"

" I thought you two were so adorable." Gomamon said.

" I know right, iv been shipping you two since we killed Aruamon."

Michael's patamon said.

" I've been Writing fanfiction on you two, I've Evan got some fanart if you want to see it."

Meicoomon then went down into the sail barge and pulled out one of her Drawings, this one showed Michael and Atsuko in the position of Prince and Princess only the positions were in reverse with Atsuko holding Michael and kissing him.

" Awwe, Meicoomon, that's so cute."

" Why is Atsuko holding me, why aren't I holding her?" Michael asked.

Meicoomon shrugged.

" I just Draw things the way I see them." Meicoomon said.

Wilhelm then began laughing.

" Hahahaha, Mike, your Atsuko's Girlfriend,Hahaha!" Wilhelm then felt a smack on the back of his head!"

" Ow!"

" Don't be Sexist Wilhelm, it's perfectly ordainary for a woman to where the pants in a relationship and Based on what Yami has been telling me, Yours and hers relashondhip is pretty much the same." Atsuko said .

Wilhelm was about to reply when veemon called out to them.

" Hey guys look!"

The three and there Digimon looked in the Direction of The New Boss Geckomon and his more Advanced Sail Barge .

" What is that ?" Biyomon asked.

Michael got out his small telescope and saw Boss Geckomon and his Henchmen.

"It's Boss Geckomon's son." Michael replied.

Michael then got a message on his yellow D-3 from Jacob .

" Mike, what should we do now ?"

Michael sent his reply.

" Everybody come out, it looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out of this."

Everyone else got out there D-3's and Digivices.

Veemon Digivolve to AeroVeedramon!

Meicoomon Digivolve to Meicrackmon!

Patamon Digivolve to Ice Birdramon!

Gomamon Digivolve to Zudomon!

Biyomon Digivolve to Garudamon!

Kunimon Digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon !

Syakomon Digivolve to Shellmon!

Betamon Digivolve to Drimogemon!

Terriermon Digivolve to Rapidmon!

Penguimon Digivolve to Airdramon!

Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon!

Armadillomon Digivolve to Tortomon!

The 12 Digimon formed a circle around there human tamers with AeroVeedramon in the front.

" Remember, we can't let Boss Geckomon or any of his followers get to our Tamers, I'm not letting what Devimon did to Micheal happen again, not to him or any of our other Tamers."

"Agreed." Garudamon said while she stood protectively over Atsuko.

The sail barge stopped right in front of the circle .

" My Dear friends, this doesn't have to be a violent confrontation,mearly hand over your human tamers to me and I shall leave you all be ." Boss Geckomon Jr said while sucking on his hooka pipe.

" Your not getting anywhere near them!" Drimogemon said while pointing his Drill at the crime Bosses Sail barge.

" How disappointing, maybe the Digimon who I'm selling your Tamers too will be Abel to convince you."

Boss Geckomon then cleared the way For Aggoramon and Matthew to step on deck.

Everyone but Micheal and Atsuko stood in fear as Aggoramon stood on deck.

Michael's crest of fear glowed brightly as he felt Everyone else's fear as well as his own, he looked behind himself to see Atsuko looking in fear at the evil Digimon before them, he took her hand and held it tightly, Atsuko did the same, Micheal smiled a little as he felt the fear begin to slowly leave her, one of the better things he could do with his crest, Piximon had tought him that he could drain the fear from his allies to boost there moral, Micheal tried his best to stay concentrated, he could slowly feel the fear Drain from them.

He looked back at Atsuko who now had a look of hope and determination.

" Atsuko, remember what tought you." Michael said .

Atsuko nodded, she took off her crest of love and plugged it into her D-3, it transformed into a melee weapon that came with a double-bladed edge, this staff had a rounded hilt roughly three feet long, that contained a Small square shaped generator at the bottom, she wasn't sure what that would do but at a time like this she wasn't going to worry about it, Hatsaharu did the same and his Purple D-3 transformed into a Tabar ( Asian battle axe) .

" Is this really necessary children, I know boss Geckomon, made it sound worse than it actually is but trust me if you come with me I can show you the true meaning of life and death here in the digital world how life is an abomination and death is the only truly beautiful thing in existence, I will teach you just as I did Matthew."

" Your lying, all that death is beautiful act is just a big lie, I know what you're true ambition is, Aggoramon, you want absorb every living creatures life force in order to become a god like being, you only use that death is beautiful act to draw in followers!" Michael said as he turned his D-3 into into a yellow laser sword.

" I see my Sister Lilithmon has been talking to you, oh well you'll submit to me one way or another."

Aggoramon the took out his double bladed sword and turned his head to face Boss Geckomon.

" Boss Geckomon, if you would kindly tell your Henchmen to attack and if they manage to bring me back the new Digidestened in somewhat unharmed condition, I will pay you double."

Boss Geckomon nodded .

" Bring them to me!" Boss Geckomon shouted.

( A mile away )

Kaito's Tyranamon ran as fast as it could through the desert night, Zero felt like puking but tried her best to hold it in.

" Hey, Don't you Dare puke on him!" Kaito said as they neared the pit.

Zero ignored Kaito, she thought to herself, of all the places in the digital world, why did it have to happen at the The Gesomon pit?!

" Maybe it's because your sins have finally caught up to you." Scar gatomon's voice said in her head.

" Shut up, even if it is that, our boy doesn't deserve it happening to him!

"Maybe it's fate, maybe we're all supposed to be a reunited within The Gesomon pit." The voice said.

"now I know this is all just the crazy voice in my head, you would never want anything like that to happen to any of the New Digidestened! " Zero thought to herself.

" We're here?" Tyranamon said, zero jumped up to the top of Tyrananon's head and saw the battle unfolding.

" Blaze Blaster!"

Tyranamon blasted his heat beam at the Deck of Boss Geckomon's Sail Barge, Boss Geckomon quickly went below deck while most of his cronies were hit by the blast!

Aggoramon jumped from the deck and landed on The Digidestened's sail barge, he pushed away several of Boss Geckomon's Henchmen untile he was a few feet away from Michael and Atsuko, he raised his double bladed sword into the air and was about to strike when he felt another hand grab his swords handle, he looked behind himself to see AeroVeedramon holding his sword.

" Do I know you, you look familiar." Aggoramon asked.

" I know who you are , Aggoramon, you killed my Father, I was too young to stop you then but now I know I can stop you from killing my Tamer!"

" Yes, now I remember, your The Original Veemon's son, you look so much like him, if it makes you feel any better your father did die honorably but unfortunately, I can't promise the same for you!"

Aggoramon broke his double bladed sword and took his half and stabbed Veemon through the chest!

" Veemon!" Aggoramon looked over to see Michael had just witnessed the whole thing, he was happy the boy did, he knew the poison from his sword wouldn't fully kill Veemon for awhile so he would have the joy of both killing his greatest rivals child and of course killing that same child's human tamer right in front of him!

Michael felt angry tears running down his cheek as Aggoramon pulled out his sword and combined the two together again. Aggoramon made his move for the boy, Aggoramon tried to chop at Michael's legs but he jumped and then tried slash at Michael's face but Micheal was soon grabbed by Ice Birdramon's Talon's and was flown above the battle!

" Ice Birdramon, let me go!" Michael said.

" No, Michael, I'm sorry but this is a losing battle, we should retreat to the castle."

" I'm not leaving Veemon to die out here and I'm not leaving till I kill Aggoramon!"

" No, Michael, I'm not letting you go back down there to die, Look down there, were already losing, before the battle , Veemon secretly told us that if we get overpowered , our first priority is to get you all out of here and flee back to the castle!"

Veemon knew this would be a losing battle, he probably knew it was Aggoramon when Atsuko had Described him, Veemon had probably put two and two together as soon as he had seen the hologram of Matthew, he had wanted to fight Aggoramon, he had probably been waiting for this moment for all these years, even before Davis had woken him in the early 2000s.

Michael looked down again to see all the Digimon grabbing there Tamers and fleeing in Different directions, Boss Geckomon's Henchmen were returning to there sail barge to tend to there wounds and wait for further orders from there masters, Aggoramon was still looking down at Veemon, Michael felt the tears runing down his face as a realization came to him.

" You knew this was gonna happen, you just went along with Veemons stupid plan, knowing he was gonna die!?" Michael yelled.

" Michael, you have to understand I had no idea Veemon knew that Digimon untile a few seconds ago."

" Your lying, you knew the whole time and just went along with it, I hate you ,I wish I had never met you in primary village or taken you home, I hate you ice Birdramon !"

" You...Hate me ?" Ice Birdramon said with obvious heartbreak in his voice.

Before Micheal could say anything he herd ice Birdramon cry out in pain, he looked up to see Aggoramon's sword had gone through ice Birdramon's head, he immediately fell downword and landed hard on the Dunes!

Michael opened his eyes and saw ice Birdramon's body lay dying before him, already his body begining to be deleted .

"No, Please, don't leave, please I didn't mean what I said..."

Michael stopped talking when he saw ice Birdramon was trying to say something before his body completely dissolved away.

" Michael, I love..."

The Bird Digimon then fadded away.

Michael couldn't Evan talk now, he put his face deep in the sand and began to Sob.

He then felt something land right behind him, he felt the cold steel of Aggoramon's blade .

" I wonder what would be worse for you right now, to die and let your remaining two Digimon live with the guilt of letting they're only human Tamar die or would it be better to kill the remaining two and let you live for the rest of your life knowing all four of your Digimon partners died in one night ."Aggoramon then threw a badly injured Meicoomon and scar Gatomon right beside him.

" What will it be young man, yourself or them?"

Michael lifted his head up and saw that He, Meicoomon and scar Gatomon were in the edges of the

The Gesomon pit, the squid Digimons tentacles burst out on the pit and begin to feel around as it senced threr presence.

Matthew ran over to his master.

" Master, we can't let him die, as you said the new Digidestened could be useful to us. " Matthew said.

" I lied, Matthew before we leave take his Crest of fear."

Matthew looked at his master reluctantly.

" Do I have to?"

" I said do it!"

the symbol on Matthews forehead began to glow brightly, Matthew began to lose control of his body untile he walked over to the edge of the pit and ripped off Micheal's crest .

" Very good, let us leave this place." Matthew looked back for a single moment before following his master.

Michael kept trying to get up but his body was too weak, when he and ice Birdramon fell from the sky and landed, he must have broken a few ribs, he looked over to see Meicoomon was unconscious but scar was beginning to open her eyes.

" Scar, please wake up." Michael tried to say but his voice sounded weak.

Scar slowly opened her eyes and saw where the three of them were, she also saw one of the tentacles coming closer to the three of them.

" No ,please, not again." She thought to herself. She then herd Micheal begin to speak weakly .

"Scar, please, get Meicoomon and yourself out of here."

"No,not again, I'm not making the same mistake again Michael, I'm not going to leave you hear to die like I left her." Zero said.

" What are you talking about?" Micheal said as he tried to crawl over to them.

" I'm not the real scar Gatomon, I'm her sister zero, remember when your first battle over this pit occurred, I was with her the whole time you and Atsuko were fighting your way out, we just escaped from our bondage and she wanted to call the others over to us, I still Hated her back then, I hated her so much that I felt that she didn't deserve all the good things that had happened to her which never happened to me, she had a cushy life,a human a Tamar that loved her, I felt like I deserved those things more than she ever did so before the others founde us, I knocked her unconscious and left her for dead on the original Sail barge while it was being eaten by the Gesomon, iv hated myself ever since for doing that, and after all this time we've spent together I do know why my sister cared about you so much, I now care about you like she did and I'm finally going to make things right, Cats eye Hypnotism!"

Zero quickly took control of the

Gesomon and made it throw Micheal and Meicoomon out of the pit.

Zero released the squid Digimon from her control and it immediately wrapped its tentacle around her, tightening around her body and quickly throwing her into it's mouth, even though her time as a Digidestened Digi on was short, she was glad that she at least tried to make up for all the horrible things she had done to the many Digimon she had encountered, as soon as it's mouth closed over her, she finally felt at peace.

Hours later Boss Geckomon and his Henchmen returned to the area to try and salvage what they could from the now destroyed sail barges, one of his Henchmen found Michael and Meicoomon, both unconscious.

" Hey Boss, check it out."

" Is he still alive?" Boss Geckomon asked.

" Barely but yes ."

"Good he could still prove to be of some use to me ." Boss Geckomon smiled as he said this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Return to Boss Geckomon's palace

Michael opened his eyes and immediately felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head.

" Ow!"

Michael looked around the room he was in but as he noticed his new surroundings, he realized that he wasn't in a room at all but it was a jail cell.

" Where am I ?" Michael said to himself.

" Boss Geckomon's palace." A voice across from him said.

Michael looked over to see there was a Tapirmon in the next cell.

" How did I..."

He then remembered what had happened, the battle at the Gesomon pit, Veemon and Patamon's death, Scar Gatomon's Sacrifice...No, it wasn't Scar Gatomon, it was an imposter, one of Lady Devimon's Assassinations, Zero."

Michael fell back down on the concrete floor and began to cry.

They were all Dead, it was all

his fault, if he hadn't been so Overconfident, they all might still be alive, now he was never again going to here Veemon's Snoring, see Patamon's happy face whenever he and Haru came home from school, he would never again feel Scar Gatomon's fur run against him as she rested herself on his shoulders.

He then began to cry harder into his hands as he remembered his three, Beloved Digimon Partners, he then felt something rest on his lap, he looked down to see the Tapirmon that had been in the cell across from him was now in his lap.

" Don't cry." The Tapirmon said.

Michael wiped a tear away and looked down at her.

" How did you get out of your cell?" Michael asked.

" I can make myself transparent, I went through my bars and then through yours so I could comfort you, I hate to see people cry."

" I'm sorry," Michael said as he began to pet the fur on her back.

" Don't be sorry, why are you crying?" Tapirmon asked.

Michael wiped another tear away as he looked down at her.

" I just lost some Digimon that were very close to me, it's my fault they died," Michael replied.

" No, it wasn't," Tapirmon said as she looked into his eyes.

" How do you know?" Michael said.

" One of my abilities is to control dreams, I can see Into minds and see what they have seen, I looked into your mind while you were crying and saw what you saw, they died because they loved you and wanted to keep you safe," Tapirmon said.

" It's still my fault... especially when Patamon died, I accused him of going along with Veemon's suicide plan when he wasn't, I told him I hated him...those were the last words I said to him and the last thing he was trying to say was love you." Michael began to cry again but tapirmon wiped away his tears with her arm.

" He knew you loved him, and I know for a fact he loved you just as much, he looked up to you, Michael, you helped him accomplish his Dream of being a Digidestened Digimon and not just a Digidestened Digimon, the Digimon partner of the leader, no less, you gave him and Veemon a happy life."

" What about scar Gatomon?" Michael said.

" I don't know, I didn't look that far into you." Tapirmon was about to look deeper into his mind when Michael stopped her.

" It's ok, you don't have to look...I'm glad that at least I tried to give her a good life for as long as I knew her."

" I'm sure you did, besides your not the one who was responsible for her death.

" I thought you didn't look that far?" Michael asked.

" I didn't, I only looked to the point where the Imposter, zero, told you who she really was and what she had done to her sister scar Gatomon, they both loved you, Michael," Tapirmon said but she soon felt Michael's feeling of sadness turn to anger as he remembered what zero had told him before she had been eaten by the Gesomon.

" I honestly Doubt she loved anyone, Tapirmon, she was just an evil Digimon who enjoyed killing innocent Beings."

" Your Wrong!"

Michael and Tapirmon looked out of the cell to see a Gatomon with a triangle scar over her right eye, Micheal immediately recognized her as one of Lady Devimon's former assassin's.

Tapirmon noticed that Michael looked away in disgust as the Gatomon stepped closet to there cell and opened it.

" Boss Geckomon, would like to have a talk with you." The triangle Gatomon said as she pointed to Michael.

" I'm not going anywhere, especially not with a hired goon like you!" Michael said.

The triangle Gatomon sneered Michael.

" It's not a request!" Tri Gatomon said as she walked into the cell and grabbed Michael by his hoodie and dragged him out of the cell, tapirmon tried to follow but tri Gatomon stopped her.

" You stay, I'll come for you tonight when the master goes to sleep!"

Tapirmon stopped and waited in the cell.

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Tri Gatomon began to speak.

"You're Wrong, ya know." Tri Gatomon said.

" I have an IQ of 350, I'm never wrong," Michael said.

" Well, I don't t know what an IQ is but I know your Wrong about zero, she may not have made the best decisions in life like the rest of us but I talked to her before Boss Geckomon left for the pit and all she talked about was how great you and the new DigiDestined were, about how you guys give former Evil Digimon a second chance and that you and your other Digimon were the closest things she had to family!"

" Wait, what was she doing here and how do you know I was her tamer?" Michael asked as tri Gatomon pushed him into Boss Geckomon's main audience chamber.

Boss Geckomon looked down at Michael with a smug smile, the Digimon then sucked the air from his Hooka pipe and blew it into Micheal's face.

" What do you want ?" Michael asked.

" How rude, I bring you into my home, save you from near death and you ask me what I want?" Boss Geckomon replied.

" You nearly caused my death and because of you, three out of four of my Digimon partners are dead!" Michael said as he felt angry tears running down his cheek.

" None the less, you still owe me for saving your life, I could have easily left you and your Meicoomon in the desert to die but I didn't, I saved both of you and now you both owe me."

Michael's eyes went wide as he heard her name, Meicoomon, she hadn't died, she was still alive.

" Where is she !?" Michael shouted.

Boss Geckomon smiled at pointed downward into the area below there feet, Michael looked down through the grill in the floor and saw to his horror, Meicoomon was fighting three Dokugumon.

Meicoomon was badly injured but continued to defend herself from the 3 spiders Digimon.

" Meicoomon!" Michael said he watched her through the grill, she looked up as she heard her name being called and smiled as she saw her second tamer was still alive.

" Mikey," Meicoomon said to herself before she felt one of the three Dokugumon bite her in the shoulder!

Meicoomon screamed in pain and quickly scratched one of the Dokugumon's eyes out and continued to fight the other two!

Michael hated watching this, innocent Digimon being forced to fight each other, Michael looked back at Boss Geckomon to see the look of enjoyment in his eyes.

He looked back down and noticed Meicoomon had a deep wound in her shoulder, the three Dokugumon we're now circling Meicoomon, Michael could see she was bleeding heavily.

" Why are you doing this, she can't Digivolve without me or Meiko ?!"

" That's the point." Boss Geckomon said as he breathed in a breath of Hooka smoke.

Michael looked down to see another one of the Dokugumon bit down hard Meicoomon's leg, she cried out in pain Evan louder this time as she tried to beat it away!

Michael then began to feel a tear run down his cheek as he watched his last living Digimon partner in pain.

" Fine, I'll do what you want, just please stop them from hurting her!" Michael said as he wiped the tears from his face.

Boss Geckomon smiled then snapped his fingers and two Ogremon guards came out and picked up Micheal.

" Bring him to the monks and make sure he's prepped for surgery." Boss Geckomon said.

" What surgery?!" Michael asked.

" The monks who still call this palace home will do some work on your Brain in order to make you more subservient while keeping most of your intelligence, you will be very useful to my operations.

Michael was about to say something when one of the ogremon covered his mouth with a chloroform-soaked rag, Michael then began to slip into unconsciousness as the guards took him away.

( Obaida, Japan)

Hoshi opened her eyes and looked out to see it was the early morning, she got out of bed and tiptoed to her older brothers room, since it was still early in the morning, it was very likely that both of her beloved older Brothers were still asleep and if they were asleep then she could play with there Digimon partners, it was only fair, after all she didn't have a Digimon partner Evan though she should have since her brothers got there's when they were 5 and she was 8 years old she still didn't have hers.

She slowly opened the door and saw that her Brothers room was empty, their beds were empty, there Digimon were gone, the only thing that surprised Hoshi was something shining under Micheal's bunk.

She bent down and reached over to it, once she got hold of it, she pulled it out and recognized it immediately, it was a triangle Digivice but this one was different from the one Her brothers used, there's were silver while this one was Black.

Hoshi began to fiddle around with it, unaware that Haru's Desktop had opened a portal to the digital world as she was doing so.

Hoshi turned her head but before she realized what was happening, she had been sucked into the realm between the Digital world and the Human world.

" It's an all right child, you are in a safe place." A voice said to Hoshi.

Hoshi slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a world of complete Darkness, the only other Beings with her were the two caretaker's of the Digital world, Xenophon and Nohponex.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Crest of Darkness

"Don't be afraid, you are in a safe place," Xenophon said to Hoshi.

Hoshi opened her eyes and noticed how Beautiful Xenophon was.

She looked like Angewomon with 6 arms, she had long flowing black hair and wore a large wooden crucifix around her neck and had the most Beautiful orange and green robes.

Her brother Nohponex, on the other hand, was the opposite, he wore Dull gray robes with four muscular arms, had short brown hair and wore a pagan symbol of war.

" Where am I ?" Hoshi asked.

"you are in between your world and the digital world a sort of limbo if you will," Nohponex said.

" Why am I here?" Hoshi asked.

" You are here because you are needed, Hoshi there are great things happening in the Digital world now, with Aggoramon returning from his slumber and crime Lord's like Boss Geckomon forcing Digimon into slavery, very soon the rest of the Universal crests will be United and the DigiDestined of Infinity will reveal His or herself and then..."

" Then what?" Hoshi asked.

" It will be the beginning of the end of the Digital world and then the Human race and the Digimon must unite as one, that is the only way the two races will survive," Nohponex said.

"Why do you want my help, I'm not a Digidestened like My Parents or Big brothers?" Hoshi asked.

" Yes you are, Hoshi, any child of a Digidestened will also be a DigiDestined," Xenophon said.

" But, why haven't I gotten my Digimon, I'm 8 and Onii-Chan and Haru got there's when they were 5?" Hoshi asked.

" For some, it may take longer, you know that your father did not get his till he was 10 years old," Nohponex said.

Hoshi nodded her head.

" But that is not the immediate reason we have brought you here, Your Older brother Michael is in trouble," Xenophon said

Hoshi's face changed to one of sadness and fear.

" What's wrong, what happened to my Onii-Chan?!" Hoshi asked.

" He and the other New Digidestened have been defeated in battle, 3 out of 4 of your Brothers Digimon had been killed while his last one is mortally wounded, he is currently held prisoner by Boss Geckomon, he needs you now Hoshi, the other New Digidestened are too far away to be of any help and because you are so young and are up against a dangerous Enemy, my sister and I have Decided to give you a temporary crest." Nohponex said.

Hoshi's face changed to one of slight excitement while still showing signs of worry.

Xenophon clapped her 6 arms together and a small Black crest appeared.

" This, Hoshi is the crest of Darkness, it is a sister crest to your Brothers crest of fear, you will need it to save your brother and Meicoomon," Xenophon said.

Hoshi's face changed to one of Determination as she was given the Black crest.

" But wait, how can I save my Onii-Chan if I don't have a Digimon partner ?" Hoshi asked.

" Yes you do, like your brother, your partner is also a Prisoner of Boss Geckomon, your crest will show you where to find him," Nohponex said.

Hoshi looked down at her new crest and held it tightly in her hands, Micheal had always protected her and now it was time for her to return the favor.

" Ok..ill go," Hoshi replied.

Xenophon and Nohponex both nodded then opened a portal to Boss Geckomon's palace.

" Good luck." The two said as Hoshi crossed over.

( Boss Geckomon's palace)

Meicoomon held in her cries of pain as she sprayed disinfectant into her wounds!

She bit down on a towel as she sprayed the last of her wounds.

" Eeeeerrrrrr!"

Meicoomon then covered it with some bandages before leaving what passed for a medical area, she had to find Micheal, she hadn't seen her tamer since yesterday and knowing were they where she knew that she couldn't relax until she found him.

Meicoomon walked through the Dark Halls of the palace until she had reached the audience chamber, Boss Geckomon was talking down to Toy Agumon, she couldn't hear what they were saying but recognized his Disgusting bellowing laugh, she then noticed Boss Geckomon slam his arm down hard on a button on his Deus and the trapdoor in front of it opened and the toy Agumon fell down into the pit below, Meicoomon looked away as she herd the Toy Agumon scream in pain as it was eaten alive by the Dark Metal Graymon that lived in the pit, the only reason Meicoomon had not fought it was because it's new handlers had overfed it the day before and Boss Geckomon always wanted it hungry for his incompetent subordinates, she tried to cover her ears as she heard the loud crunching coming from below them, she turned away and tried to look for Michael in the tunnels but stopped when she recognized a familiar figure in the crowd, she looked closer to see it was a Gatomon!

She immediately limped over to were the Gatomon was standing, she touched the Gatomon on the shoulder but as soon as she turned her head, Meicoomon noticed this Gatomon had a triangle shaped Scar over her right eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were Somone else," Meicoomon said as she began to limp away but she then felt the Gatomon touch her shoulder this time.

" Um, your that red-haired boy's partner, right ?" The triangle Gatomon asked.

" Yes, why?" Meicoomon asked.

" I can show you where he is." The triangle scared Gatomon signaled for Meicoomon to follow her.

Meicoomon followed Tri Gatomon up the stairs, the two walked up to the stairs for a while until they reached a dimly lit room, there was an Ogremon guard right outside the room.

" Wait here." Tri Gatomon whispered.

Tri Gatomon walked up to the Ogremon.

" Guard, Boss Geckomon needs you, there's been an Assassination attempt on the Bosses life."

" But who's gonna watch the prisoner?" The ogremon asked.

" I will, just go, quickly!"

The ogremon ran down the stairs.

" That was surprisingly easy," Meicoomon said.

" Yeah, they're not the smartest bunch, especially that one." Tri Gatomon said.

The two walked into the room, unlike the rest of the palace, which was Dirty and covered in sand, this room was pretty clean, with computers and monitors all over the place.

The two walked until they heard loud typing coming from the edge of the room.

Meicoomon was shocked at what she saw, Michael had a blank face and was actually drooling a little, a strange white ring like Device was placed on top of his head.

Meicoomon pushed Tri Gatomon out of the way and tried to bring Micheal out of his state but he didn't Evan notice her.

" What did you do to him!?" Meicoomon yelled.

" I didn't do this, the monks did." Tri Gatomon said.

" Why?!" Meicoomon asked.

" Because, Boss Geckomon wanted your Tamers intelligence so he could be a code breaker, help keep track of money and..."

Meicoomon interrupted tri Gatomon.

" You turned my Tamer into a vegetable just so Boss Geckomon could have a new accountant?!" Meicoomon said.

" I didn't do this, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Tri Gatomon said.

" Help me get this ring thing off of him!" Meicoomon said.

" We can't do that, the monks implanted a chip in his brain so it could sync with the ring around his head, it's supposed to increase his intelligence and make him more submissive, if you take it off without deactivating the chip,it'll make him a real vegetable." Tri Gatomon said.

" Well, how do we deactivate it?" Meicoomon asked.

" I don't know." Tri Gatomon said.

" Maybe I could help."

The two looked over to see Hoshi Izumi standing in the doorway.

" Hoshi, what are you doing here?" Meicoomon asked.

" I'm here to save Onii-Chan," Hoshi said as she walked into the room and looked sadly at her older brother.

" Oh Onii-Chan, what did they do to you?" Hoshi said as she hugged her brother.

" Do you really think you can help him?" Meicoomon asked.

" I think so, I know everyone thinks daddy and Onii-Chan are the Big computer geniuses but they never really took notice of my talents." Hoshi then rolled up her sleeves and pushed Michael's hands away from the keyboard and begin type herself.

Hoshi was faster than Micheal or Izzy on the computer, she continued this for the next few minutes before grabbing a USB cable and quickly plugging it into her triangle digivice the plugging the other half into the ring on Micheal's head.

" This might hurt Onii-Chan but it only will for a moment," Hoshi said.

A minute went by before Michael's face changed from one of emptiness to slight pain.

" Ow!" Michael said, he then took off the ring and looked around the room.

" What happened?" Michael asked, his question was not answered but instead Hoshi and Meicoomon gave him a loving hug.

" Hoshi, what are you doing here and why are you still in your pajamas?" Michael asked.

" That's not important right now Onii-Chan, let's just get my Digimon and get out of here."

Before Micheal could say anything, he was interrupted again.

"You're not going anywhere."

The four looked to the entrance of the room to see Matthew Ishida standing there.

( The Human world, Izumi Residents)

Kari yawned as she opened her eyes, she picked up Gatomon and then turned on her phone and was surprised to see the time but not only that they had slept in but because it was so quiet.

" Izzy, wake up." Kari shook her husband awake.

" Kari, what's up?" Izzy asked.

" It's 7:56 am," Kari said.

Izzy looks on his phone to see his wife was right.

" We never sleep this late," Izzy said.

" It's not just that, do you hear how quiet is?" Kari asked.

" The kids are never this quiet," Izzy replied.

Both parents quickly got out of the bedroom and searched for their children's rooms.

" Hoshi's not in her room," Izzy said.

" Neither is Michael and Haru, There Digimon is missing too," Kari said.

" I'll call the others to find out if it's the same with there kids," Izzy said.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Fight for Tapirmon

" So you thought you would pull one over on old Boss Geckomon did you?" Boss Geckomon asked as Micheal, Hoshi, Meicoomon, and tri Gatomon stood before him.

" To be Honest, yes I did." Meicoomon said.

This answer only seemed to make Boss Geckomon more Infuriated.

" You won't think yourselves so smart when your food for my Metal graymon!" Boss Geckomon said as he began to suck in air from his Hooka.

The four herd the Hungry growl of the Digimon beneath them, Hoshi for some reason felt a strange connection to it, she bent down to look through the grill and saw the graymon look back up at her, when their eyes met the metal graymon Began to calm down.

Hoshi then excitedly pulled on her brother's sleeve.

" Onii-Chan, Onii-Chan, I found her, I found my Digimon partner."

Hoshi said.

Michael immediately pulled his sister away from the grill as soon as he did this, the Metal Graymon howled in anger as if one of it's own young had been taken from it.

" Hoshi, stay away from that Graymon, at this point it's more Animal than Digimon," Michael said.

" But we can help her, we just have to get her out of here," Hoshi said pleading to her brother.

Boss Geckomon laughed in his usual cruel way.

" Listen to your sibling, young one, that Graymon is more Animal like, I made sure of that when I placed a control ring on her, similar to the one I used on your brother, you will probably see it right before she begins to feast on you!" Boss Geckomon said as he was about to open his trapdoor and send the four below to his pet.

" Wait, Boss Geckomon, if you sell me Izumi, his sister and the two Digi-Kitties along with the Tapirmon you are already selling me, I'll pay triple," Matthew said.

Michael wondered why on Earth Matthew would want them, was it to kill the four of them?

No, it couldn't be, If he wanted them dead then he would have already let them be eaten by the Metal Graymon below them and why did he want Tapirmon, there were already plenty of Tapirmon all over the Digital world, why was the one he had talked to earlier so special? Michael thought to himself.

Boss Geckomon then snapped his fingers and his ogremon guards brought Tapirmon out of her cell and into the main audience chamber, they then threw her onto the ground at there feet.

Meicoomon tried to help her up but one of the ogremon guards hit her over the head with his club!

" Meicoomon!" Michael ran over to his Digimon, to his relief she was only unconscious."

" Oops, sorry, didn't mean to hurt the merchandise." The ogremon guard said.

" It's no problem, I was going to do the same thing, do Izumi next," Matthew said.

Before he could turn his head, Micheal felt the club hit his head then everything turned blurry before he blacked out.

( Hours later)

The first thing Michael felt was that it was hot, very hot!

He opened his eyes to see the sky was filled with reddish black smoke, he then felt what he was lying on, only to realize it was the dock for Andrea's Sail Barge or as Micheal now remembered, her former Sail Barge since it was destroyed in the battle with Aggoramon, As he got up, he looked to see the castle above him.

"Why had Matthew taken him here?" Michael thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud whimpering.

Michael looked over to the shore to see Tapirmon chained to the edge of the shore, the tide was slowly coming in and it was only getting closer and closer to her.

Michael immediately rushed over to her but stopped when Matthew jumped in his way.

" Going somewhere?" Matthew asked facetiously.

" Yeah, away from your cliches, get out of the way Matthew !" Michael said.

" Why should I?" Matthew replied.

" Because if you don't, tapirmon will be Burned alive!" Michael said as he pushed Matthew out of the way.

" Why should you care about a Digimon you just met?"

Matthew yelled.

Michael turned around and looked at Matthew with a look of disgust.

" Because we're Digidestened, it's our job, that's something you forgot a long time ago!" Michael said as he got closer to the shore.

" Not so fast, Mike," Matthew said as he snapped his fingers

Michael was about to free Tapirmon when he heard something to pop out of the castle, he looked up to see a large cage was being held over the lava, inside the case were the other New Digidestened, there Digimon partners and his own.

" The minute you release Tapirmon, I Drop your friends, there Digimon and not to mention your Little sister and twin brother in the lava, so what's it gonna be, your friends and family or some Digimon you just met?" Matthew said

" Why are you doing this, Matthew, sure you were an angry guy but you were never a psychopath, why do you want Tapirmon dead, why is she so special to you ?"Michael asked.

" Because, she's not just an average Tapirmon, that's Maki Himekawa's Tapirmon!"

Michael looked down surprisingly at Tapirmon.

" Is that true?" Michael asked her but before she could answer, Matthew interrupted.

" Aggoramon gets stronger with every Digimon he kills though he can't just get power from average Digimon, it has to be a Digidestened Digimon in order for him to regain Evan a little of his old strength, unfortunately because all our parents Digimon are now living in the human world, he can't get to them so I've had to start finding former Digidestened Digimon to give to him and a Digimon as old as Tapirmon will make my master very happy and very powerful.

So, what's it gonna be Mike, your family, and friends or Tapirmon?"

The stress Michael had been trying to keep under control had finally come flowing, Micheal looked up at his friends and family then at Tapirmon, if he tried to save her then his friends, his brother and sister and there Digimon would all burn to death but if he saved them he would be letting another innocent Digimon Die, just like he let Veemon, Patamon and Scar Gatomon die, then he felt it finally come out of him.

Michael pucked onto the Rockey shore, he looked down to see there was a small amount of blood in it, Michael then felt a massive amount of pain in his stomach!

Atsuko and the others looked down at this.

" I Didn't know it was such a hard Decision to save us?" Andrea said sarcastically.

Atsuko smacked Andrea across the face!

" Andrea, that has to be the most selfish thing you've ever said, if Somone asked you whether you would save your parents or Hawkmon, wouldn't you be in a similar situation ?!" Atsuko said Angrily.

"Um. I guess you have a point." Andrea said with obvious embarrassment.

Back below, Matthew walked up to Michael while he was bent over in pain.

"Aw, what's wrong Mike, that pesky ulcer of yours acting up again?" Matthew said in a mocking tone.

Michael looked up at Matthew then at Tapirmon, the lava was getting closer now, it was inches away from her legs, Michael then looked up at the cage and finally back at Matthew, Michael struggled to get up but then he did and he looked Matthew right into his ice blue eyes.

" I've made my choice Matthew," Michael said.

" And it is?" Matthew replied.

Michael then grabbed Matthew by the shoulders.

" I choose you!"

Michael held on to Matthew tightly and jumped from the dock!

" Are you insane, we will both die!"

Matthew said as they went over the edge.

" Better we die than any more Innocent People or Digimon!"

Everyone in the cage watched in horror.

" Mike, no!" Atsuko cried out!

"Onii-Chan!" As Hoshi screamed this, her crest of Darknes activated

The sky around them turned dark black, two large dark arms came out of Hoshi's crest and grabbed Micheal and Matthew, everyone was surprised as this was happening, the cage then detached from its cable and safely landed on the shore, the Dark arm that held Michael put him down safely while the arm that held Matthew only tightened, Hoshi's eyes turned Bright white as a Dark aura appeared around her.

" Matthew Ishida, for the past three days you have tried to kill the people that I love most, because of your actions 3 innocent Digimon have died, you have caused nothing but death, heartbreak , senseless torture and forced others into slavery and now you will pay for your sins by feeling the pain you have forced upon others!"

Several tentacles rose from the arm that held Matthew, the Tentacles went into his ears and nose, Matthew was only barely able to scream through the pain!

" Hoshi, stop, whatever your doing, stop!" Micheal yelled.

Michael remembered how this had happened before,when Devimon had possessed there Digimon partners, months ago, he was only barely able to bring her out of her trance then.

" No, he must pay for his crimes and neither you nor anyone else will stop me, brother !" Hoshi cried out!

Everyone then looked back at Matthew when he stopped screaming.

The dark arm that held him slowly put him down on the dock, Hoshi then slowly floated back down to the shore, her dark Aura disappeared and her eyes went back to normal, everyone looked completely shocked at the 8-year-old before she collapsed onto the ground.

Michael and Haru ran over to there sister.

" Is she ok?" Yami called over them.

Jacob went over and felt Hoshi's wrist for a pulse.

" Don't worry, she's fine, she's only exhausted, she will probably wake up again in a few minutes.

" What about Matthew?" Haru asked.

Anna had already gone over to Matthew to try and wake him up.

" Matthew...I know this is probably a stupid question but are you okay?" Anna asked.

Matthew then begins to slowly open his eyes and looked up at her.

" Oh, Matthew I'm so glad you're ok," Anna said.

" Who's Matthew?" He said to her.

To be continued

Please comment


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Digidestened on the run

Part 1

( Somewhere in the Unknown regions)

Aggoramon looked at the five Digimon that stood before him.

Each one had a variety of scares, lesions and wounds that would never fully heal, they were all Bounty Hunters, the best the Digital world had to offer.

" The reason why i brought you all here is that we all have something in common, our mutual hatred of The DigiDestined."

The five bounty Hunters either

nodded or grunted in agreement.

" Guardromon, you were one of

Machinedramon's top lieutenants, you were so close to destroying all organic life on the server Continent and the New Digidestened Destroyed your master and his army, do you not want to avenge them all and punish the organic filth, And you Divermon, You were a slave to The first boss Geckomon, when the Son of the Digidesteneds of light and knowledge came to liberate his fellow Digidestened and you cried out for them to free you, but did they, no, they left you to rot in Crime bosses Dungeons.

Aggoramon then looked over to two Gaossmon brothers.

" And you two, the Gaossmon Brothers, you had a nice little racket going on, making a tribe of Gizzamon pay protection and then the Digidestened came along and ruined your whole operation and finally the one who in my opinion, hates the new Digidestened more then any of you, Jericho, he was at one point the most feared bounty hunter in all the digital world but as soon as he met the current Digidestened, he wanted to devour the soul of Digidestened of Fear's younger sister, now when Jericho went devour this girl, he was easily defeated by the young human girl who is no older than 8 years.

The others laughed at this but soon stopped when Jericho began to show his face Tentacles and numerous rows of fangs!

" Forget the introductions, why did you really bring us here?" Jericho asked.

" I feel like I've already pointed that out, we all share a mutual hatred for the New Digidestened, at one point or another they have wronged you, stolen from you or have a refused to help you, that is why I brought you all here together, The DigiDestined are weak, as I speak they're still in the human world, licking their wounds, Now is the perfect time to strike," Aggoramon said.

"What's your deal, Aggoramon, why do you want all of us to do this ?" One of the Gaossmon brothers said.

" You Idiot, he just said why!" The other Gaossmon said.

" I know, I just said it wrong,what I meant to say is if he's so powerful, how come he hasn't done it himself, c' mon you herd the stories!?"

The other bounty hunters looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Aggoramon.

" The Nimrod's got a point, if you made them so weak, how come you're not hunting them down now?" Divermon asked.

" Because I still have need for them, if I wanted them all dead I would have killed them already, I didn't are you because you're all well known as killers, make company I want you to do this because I want him alive!"

"Why?" Jericho asked, this time getting more impatient with his employer.

" Because, in order for me to gain the full power of their Crests, the crest holders must be alive, find the New Digidestened, bring them here...Alive and I'll gives each of you a large fortune."

Aggoramon then snapped his fingers and four large crates of Digi-dollars appeared before them.

"Hey wait, how come there are only four crates and five of us?" One of the Gaossmon asked.

" I can answer that with another question, Which one of you is the weakest?" Aggoramon asked.

" Ha, he is." The older Gaossmon said as he pushed his brother forward.

"Very good," Aggoramon said.

Aggoramon grabbed the younger Gaossmon and quickly drained him of his life force!

Grossman's body became an empty husk.

" let that be a reminder to all of you, succeed in bringing me the new Digidestened and you will be paid handsomely, fail and I shall drain your life force!"

" Wait, I still have one last question, I understand that we can hunt for the kids but what if they just run back to the human world, we can't get them there. Jericho asked.

" You did once," Aggoramon said.

" Yeah but that was because Devimon had a TV but boss Geckomon destroyed it after he took over so the New Digidestened couldn't transport directly into his palace," Jericho replied.

" And soon you will be able to crossover again, my former apprentice, Matthew Ishida, stole a TV for me from a small backwater village in the server Continent, I still have the Digidestened of Fear's D-3, with this you will be able to crossover into the human world but first, we will need to draw them out.

( The Castle of fear)

Matthew Isheda Didn't remember much, heck he didn't Evan remember his own name, he had to be told his name, he didn't remember where he lived but he doubted where he was now had been he primary residence, for the past few days Matthew had been living in a tall castle, this castle had been built in a volcanic area, Matthew had no idea why anyone would build a castle below a waterfall of lava but he had to admit to himself that the way the castle matched the area it was built into perfectly, the tall castle was black and red on the outside as well as inside, it did come off as a bit spooky but luckily he wasn't alone in the castle, he shared it with the strangest creatures, there were ogre like monsters that lived below the castle, hey mostly kept to themselves and finger with the many machines below castle, then the floor above that was home to a multitude of the strangest plants and plant like creatures that Matthew had ever seen and that wasn't evan the strangest part, As strange as they were, they actually tried to talk to him, Matthew was scared of this at first but as the days went by, he became more and more accustomed to the plants, they were actually vary kind to him and so we're the ogre's, the few times he was down there.

Thankfully, he wasn't the only human living in the castle, There were 12 other kids that shared the castle with Matthew.

There was the Blue haired girl, she was very kind to Matthew, he couldn't remember her name but she didn't seem to mind though, her brothers, on the other hand, were not as nice as she was.

Her brothers looked very similar to her with there blue hair and glasses but unlike them, she was quite beautiful.

One of her brothers disliked him very much, most of the other humans did, especially the boy with red hair, whenever Matthew entered the same room with as the red-haired boy, the red-haired boy always walked out instantly while giving him a Dirty look, Matthew never knew why the red-haired boy disliked him so much,what had be done to deserve such hatred ?

( The Human world, Izumi Residents)

" C' mon Mike, I'm starving!" Hatsaharu Izumi said as he and his younger sister Hoshi were waiting at the dinner table.

" Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to make dinner ?" Michael replied.

" What are you making anyway ?" Meicoomon asked as she and black gabumon watched TV.

" Beef Wellington, IV always wanted to make it," Michael responded.

" No you didn't, you just wanted to make it after you watched Hell's kitchen the other night.

Hatsaharu said.

" Ya know what, Black gabumon, you can have Haru's peace as well as your own."

" Ah, c' mon Mike, do you really want your own twin to starve?" Hatsaharu asked.

Michael sighed before putting their dinner on a large plate.

Meicoomon and black gabumon both walked over, Haru was about to eat but black gabumon lightly slapped his hand!

" Ow, what was that for?"

" We say grace before we eat, Haru, you should know that."

Hatsaharu sighed as the family began to pray.

"Bless us o Lord for this bounty we are ...

Hoshi's prayer was interrupted by the ring of Michael's cellphone.

Michael grabbed his phone and noticed a text from Atsuko.

" Who's it from?" Meicoomon asked.

" Um, no one," Michael said as he blushed.

" That blush in your face says different, onii-chan," Hoshi said.

" It's from Atsuko, isn't it?" Hatsaharu said.

" No!" Michael said as he tried to hide his phone.

" Now we know it is," Hoshi said as she tried to wrestle away the phone from our older brother.

" It's not, it's just a phone update, I swear."

Meicoomon then took her Tamers phone right out of his hand.

" Hey!"

Meicoomon looked down with a look of disappointment.

" Sorry everybody, he was telling the truth, it's just an update," Meicoomon said, she then gave her tamer a wink .

Hatsaharu and Hoshi both sighed.

" Gees, God forbid anything interesting happens," Hatsaharu said as he leaned back into his chair.

Black gabumon was about to say something when the His and Hoshi's Digivices both began to vibrate since Micheal's D-3 had been stolen by Aggoramon, he had been making a new one from the parts of his parents old D-3 and Digivice.

" What's happening?" Michael asked.

The small screen on Haru's Digivice showed an image of a robotic Digimon destroying several Shops and building in the center of the city!

" It's one of Machinedramon's Thugs!" Haru said.

" What's he doing here ?" Michael asked.

" Not sure."

" All right, let's go, I'm sure the others got the message too," Michael said.

" Ya, let's get him!" Hoshi said as she grabbed her Black Digivice."

" Hold it right there, you're not going anywhere," Hatsaharu said.

" What?!"

" Haru's right, Hoshi, your unprepared for what could happen besides You don't Evan have a Digimon," Michael said.

" Because you guys won't help me rescue Dark Metal Graymon from that bully, Boss Geckomon!

Besides you guys let Hideki go on missions and he's only a year older than me!" Hoshi replied.

" We'll have this discussion when we get back," Michael said as Meicoomon jumped onto his back.

Before Hatsaharu could open the door, it was kicked open by Jericho!

" Hello children, so nice to see you again !"

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Digidestened on the Run part 2

(The Digital world, the Gesomon pit)

It Burned, it hurt so much! The gatomon thought to herself as she climbed out of the Gesomon pit, the squid Digimon had coughed her up an hour ago but that didn't mean that it wouldn't try and eat her again, the Gesomon did this with its prey at times, the gatomon didn't know why it did this but part of her thought it got some sick pleasure from giving its victims hope then taking it away a second later by swallowing it again, she wouldn't let that happen to her, she had been slowly crawling out of the pit for an hour, avoiding the sensory tentacles.

It was only a few feet away now, if she got over the edge of the pit, the Gesomon couldn't get her, many had tried to do the same thing she was doing but out of all these attempts only a few have actually succeeded, a gatomon similar to her had escaped months ago, that is what gave her hope when the oversized

Gesomon had to spit her up, maybe she could get free, maybe she could get back to her own life and family...that is, if she had a family, an effect of being inside a Gesomon's body for so long was that it made its victims lose their memories but maybe they would come back to her when she finally escaped this hell hole in the desert.

She was so close , so close to escaping that nothing else mattered to her, not the burning pain she felt from the Gesomon's saliva on her back, the months of pain she had endured within its stomach, not the fact that she had no memories of her life before she came here, the only thing that mattered now was her freedom.

Her claws touched the edge of the pit and then she felt it, the tentacle wrapping around her left leg!

" No!" The gatomon yelled as she clawed

At the Gesomon's Tentacle, it's grip only got stronger as it began to pull her back in.

" No, Im not going to be your food, cat laser!"

The Beam of light struck the pale tentacle and the Gesomon roared in pain then quickly released her.

The Gatomon quickly rushed out of the pit and onto the sand, she didn't stop running until she was far away from the Gesomon's pit, she then fell back onto the cold night sand.

" Hahaha, you didn't get me this time, you overgrown squid!"

The gatomon tried the rub the burning saliva off of her back but only got more on her hands!

" Ow, ow, get off me!"

She shook it off her hand but a small amount flew into her face, over her right eye!

"Aaahhhhh!"

The gatomon opened her left eye and saw a small puddle a few feet away, she ran right into it and splashed the water all over her face, she then began to feel the burning beginning to stop.

The gatomon sighed in relief then looked down into the puddle and saw her reflection.

There wasn't much to see, she was an average gatomon but then as she looked closer, she noticed that she had a scar over her right eye, it looked like it was too old to be from the burning saliva.

( The Human world)

Hello, children, happy to see me?"

Before anyone could respond, Jericho pulled out a long net gun and shot at Micheal and Meicoomon!

Hatsaharu got out his Digivice.

Black Gabumon Digivolve to Were Black Garuramon!

" Well, well, looks like you learned some new tricks since last time..so have i,

Cipher Blast!

A Beam of orange light shot out of Jericho's left hand and blasted Were Black Garuramon in the chest!

She hit the wall as the blast hit her, she didn't feel anything for a second but then felt a Painful burning sensation coming from her chest!

"Aaaahhhhh!"

Jericho smiled as he saw the Digimon fall to the floor in pain!

"What did you do to her?!" Hatsaharu yelled angerly as he tried to help his Digimon partner.

" That's my New Cipher Blast, I did some mercenary work for Machinedramon right before you killed him, in return he gave me some improvements," Jericho said as he aimed his net gun at Hatsaharu.

" Electro shocker!"

Jericho was caught off guard and hit the wall as Were Black Garuramon had done a minute ago!

" Are You guys ok?" Kari's gatomon asked as she and Tentomon came out into the living room.

Tentomon and gatomon cut micheal and Meicoomon out of the net while Hatsaharu tried his best to help Were Black Garuramon with her burns.

"Is this helping at all?" Haru said to her as he rubbed burn cream on her.

"A little, i still feel weak pretty weak though." Were Black Garuramon then De-Digivolved back to black Gabumon.

" what the heck happened?" Gatomon asked.

" I Happened." Everyone looked over to were Jericho was now getting up.

He then picked up his Net gun and aimed it at Hatsaharu and Black Gabumon but before he could fire, he was struck by a thick webbing that covered his whole body.

The Izumi children looked over to see the Kido triplets and their younger brother Hideki.

" Are you guys ok?" Jacob Kido asked.

" Jacob, can you help Black Gabumon, she's, got a really bad burn?" Hatsaharu asked.

Jacob rushed over to Black Gabumon and examined her wound.

" This is pretty bad, what did this ?" Jacob asked as he got a few things out of his medical bag.

Hatsaharu pointed to Jericho as kunemon was wrapping more of his webbing around Jericho.

" I'm going to have to use some medicated cream, luckily my dad made some specifically for Digimon after we apply it, we're going to have to wrap up the burns with Bandages," Jacob said.

" How did you guys Evan know we were in trouble?" Michael asked.

" A Similar thing was actually happening to us, Dad was performing Hart surgery tonight so me, Jacob, Wilhelm, and Hideki were watching a movie when a Divermon broke into our building and tried to attack us, our Digimon put up a good fight until he said he had bigger fish to fry and he blasted a hole through our roof and escaped," Anna said.

" did you seriously just save bigger fish to fry?" Wilhelm said while giving his sister a smug smile.

" Shut up Wilhelm!" Anna said.

" Anyway, we came here first to warn you guys but I guess we were too late." Hideki's Betamon said.

" We better call the others," Michael said as he got out his cell phone.

" I wouldn't waste your breath, bro, look what's on TV," Haru said as he put on the news.

The screen showed

Garudamon, Rapidmon, Airdramon, Aquilamon, and Tortomon fighting Guardromon and Divermon.

" C' mom, let's go!" Wilhelm said.

" Wilhelm, no, we can't," Michael said.

"Why not?" Wilhelm asked.

" Because, Wilhelm, this is obviously a trap and if we go there we will be falling right into it, we need to regroup to the castle, there we can take this fight to them while not putting any more people in danger," Michael replied.

" Ok, but how do we get them to the castle?" Anna asked.

" I'm actually glad you asked that, a while ago after we all escaped from Boss Geckomon's palace, I started working on a way for us to transport ourselves either back home or to the digital world without going through a portal on a computer," Michael said.

" Does it work?" Jacob asked.

" I haven't fully tested it yet but I can't think of a better time to try it out, all I have to do is type in the codes to everybody's Digivices and D-3's ."

Michael quickly got his laptop and began to type in the codes of everyone's Digivices and D-3's but while he was doing this Jericho begin to rip apart the webbing!

"C' mon Mike, hurry up!" Hatsaharu said as Jericho finally ripped apart the webbing!

" Here we go!" Michael said as they were all transported to the Digital world.

" Ugh, Did it work?" Wilhelm asked as he began to feel queasy.

" I think so, were no longer home," Hatsaharu said.

Michael then began to feel queasy but before he said anything, he looked around and noticed the room they were in was pitch black.

" We're not in the castle!" Michael yelled.

" Wait, we're not?" Jacob asked.

" No children, you're in my home." Everyone looked over to see Aggoramon looking down on them from his throne.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Crest of Hatred

" Welcome to my home, DigiDestened," Aggoramon said as he got off his throne.

"No, this isn't right, I know my calculations were correct, we should be at the castle," Michael said as he checked his calculations on his laptop.

" They were correct, I guess you can say I hijacked your passage to the castle and rerouted it to my domain, Thanks to your crest of fear, I found out about your attempts to create a way to the Digital world without a computer and knew it would only be a matter of time before you and your fellow DigiDestened tried it, I'm lucky that it was after I hired bounty Hunters to bring you to me, I had little faith in there ability actually bring you all in," Aggoramon said.

" You hired them?" Andrea asked.

" What, of course, did you think I could have hired them to come after us?!" Wilhelm said.

" It could have been Boss Geckomon, Myotismon, Metalseadramon, Vademon, there's a million Digimon who would like to kill us!" Andrea said.

" Oh right," Wilhelm said with a note of embarrassment his voice.

" Why did you bring us here, Aggoramon?" Atsuko asked.

" Very simple, I need your universal crests, I already have two but I still need love and compassion.

Aggoramon then got out the Universal crests of Fear and greed then called fourth Atsuko's universal crest of love and Hatsaharu's Universal crest of compassion, the crests broke off their necks and flew into Aggoramon's hand, he then got out a large metal glove with five square holes in it, Aggoramon put on the glove then put each crest into the square hole, once the crest of love was put in, there was a multi-colored flash that erupted from the glove!

" It's more powerful than I ever imagined," Aggoramon said.

" How did you get the crest of greed?" Koji asked.

" Ah, yes, I procured the crest from an old adversary in yours."

Aggoramon then clapped his hands and two deformed plants like Digimon came out of the Darkness and brought Archamonda into the room and threw her onto the floor.

" I found her hiding out in the tunnels below Andromon's factory, she was very helpful."

"Helpful to what?" Cody Jr asked.

" I wish to become a god of death, Matthew told me how his father used the power of your parents crests to destroy the majority of the Tentomon population, I plan to do something much grander, I wish to Drain the life force of every living being within God's creation, imagine it, every single life within the multiverse, snuffed out in one single sweep on my hand, once everyone is dead, I shall take their life essence and become a god-like being and rule over a universe of death.

" So what are you going to do with us now, kill us?" Michael asked.

" No children, I don't want to kill you, in fact I need you alive in order for your crests to work and while you won't be truly alive or at least not in my opinion, you will still have a pulse and that will be enough to keep to crests running but if any of you join me freely, your families and friends will be spared when I cleanse the universe."

" Cleanse, you're not cleansing the universe, you're killing everyone in it for your own selfish reasons, none of us would ever think of helping you commit universal genocide!" Cody Jr yelled.

Aggoramon sighed.

" I thought as much, oh well it was worth a try, anyway I know at least one of you will help me if I offer the right incentive," Aggoramon said.

"Cody's right, none of us would help you, no matter what you offered!" Yami said.

" Oh, I think it would work in this situation."

He then looked down at Michael.

" Michael, if you held me find the Universal crest of hatred, I can bring Veemon and Patamon back to life, their souls still reside within my sword, I can release them so that they may be reincarnated and back in your life, you and your family will survive my cleansing and once all life in the multiverse is eradicated, I will leave you, your Digimon and your family and friends alone and you will live in perfect peace.

Everyone looked at Micheal and began to worry when he didn't say any right away.

" Mike, buddy, you're not really considering this are you?" Wilhelm asked his best friend worriedly.

Michael ignored his male Best friend and looked back up at Aggoramon.

" You promise to really bring them back, not as zombies or anything like that?" Michael asked.

" Cross my Heart." Aggoramon then made an x symbol over his heart.

" All right, I'll help you," Michael replied.

The New DigiDestened looked in surprise as there leader.

" Mikey, how could you ?" Meicoomon said with obvious heartbreak in her voice.

Michael was about to reply when Aggoramon snapped his fingers and everyone else around him was frozen in place.

" We can't have any more distractions, can we?" Aggoramon said.

Michael looked at his friend's frozen faces, they all had the look of betrayal on to there faces the ones that hurt him the most were the faces of Atsuko and Hoshi, both his girlfriend and his younger sister had a look of both betrayal and heartache.

He gave his Atsuko a kiss on the cheek and then bent down and gave his frozen sister a hug.

Michael then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Archamonda standing behind him, Michael wanted to punch her in the face for everything she had done, if she didn't look like an old lady, he would have.

" Don't touch me!" Michael said as he pushed her out of the way.

" Like it or not boy, we need each other. Archamonda said.

" I don't need you to find the crest Hatred !"

" Oh, you don't think you will need the help of someone who was around when they were hidden, Gennai and I were tasked by our brothers to hide the crests, I wonder what he would think of you now, Betraying the world you were tasked to protect?" Archamonda said.

" I don't care what Gennai would have thought, after lilithmon told me what you, Gennai and your other brothers did to the virus continent, I stopped trusting Gennai, that's why I wasn't saddened by his death at your hands." Michael then got up walked out of the main room.

( 2 months later)

Michael wiped away a beat of sweat that was running down his forehead.

It had been two months since he had started his search for the Universal crest of hatred, he had tried looking for clues in gennai's scrolls then when he didn't find anything, he tried looking through Devimon's Books but this also proved to be nothing but more useless effort, how was it that he easily found the universal crests of greed and compassion but he couldn't find the crest of hatred?!

He then herd the door to his research room open, he knew who it was the second he felt the air turn cold.

"How goes your research?" Aggoramon asked.

" I'm still trying to look for the location, I haven't found anything yet but Im looking into some hieroglyphics I found beneath Gennai's house," Michael said nervously.

" Your progress has been rather slow, maybe I'm not giving you the right incentive, if you don't find anything of worth within the next 4 hours, I will have one of my guards destroy Meicoomon then if you still don't find anything of value,I'll destroy one of your friends, I wonder who I should destroy first, your girlfriend or your younger sibling or maybe your twin brother?"

" Please, I'm very close, Aggoramon, you wanted me because of my intelligence and my knowledge of the ancient Digital world, I can do this, please just give me time."

" You have 4 hours." Aggoramon then turned his back on Micheal and as he left the room, Archamonda came in soon after.

" Well, seems your In a bit of a what is it you humans call it, a pickle ?" Archamonda said.

" Why are you here?" Michael asked without looking up from his desk.

she didn't answer but only left a small piece of paper on the desk, Michael looked over to it and noticed the text was written in the ancient language of the Digital world.

" What's this?"

" It's what's going to save the both of us from Aggoramon," Archamonda said.

" Why are you giving this to me, why not just give it to Aggoramon?" Michael asked.

" Because, unlike you boy, I know how to use people, I know when they're useful and when they're not and when to get out of a bad situation, if I give that to Aggoramon, he will disregard it and kill me but if you give it to him, he will listen and the two of us may yet live to see another day, you know,Gennai was reading that right before psychmon killed him, he was trying to prepare for this very situation, I'm glad he never lived to see it happen." Archamonda then left the room while Michael began to translate the hieroglyphics.

( 4 hours later)

" Michael, have you found anything?" Aggoramon asked.

" Yes, after searching through the last bit of Gennai's scrolls, I've found the location of the crest of hatred."

" where is it and remember Michael, i hold your family's lives in my hands."

" It's under lady Devimon's former temple, I recognized the symbol in the scroll because I saw it when I found Meicoomon's Digi-egg, there was a door right behind it with the same symbol, the crest must be behind that door, there's no reason it wouldn't be."

" Very well, we shall go," Aggoramon said.

" We?" Michael asked.

" Yes, we shall both go, you know the temple better than I do and Michael remember if you try to trap me or kill me in that temple, your family will pay the price because if I'm not back before the end of the day, my guards will kill your family and pound them down till they're nothing but red ice, understand ?"

" Yes I do," Michael said.

" Good, let us away."

Aggoramon snapped his fingers and the two were transported to lady Devimon's temple. They were in what once was lady Devimon's main hall, there was still burn marks all over the walls and floor from when Patamon Dark Digivolved into Kimeramon.

" Why are you staring at the walls?" Aggoramon asked rather aggressively.

" I'm sorry, forgive me, it should be right below us," Michael said as he pulled a leaver and a Trap door opened, this trapdoor led to a rather Dark and unpleasant chamber below them.

Michael went down the latter he had gone down months ago, only this time, Witchmon wouldn't be waiting for him down there, waiting to avenge her master.

When Michael got to the bottom, Aggoramon jumped down and landed a few feet away from Michael.

" Well... where is it?"

Michael pointed to the door with the symbol hatred on it.

Aggoramon grabbed the door with his crest gloved hand and ripped it off its hinges and threw it to the edge of the room!

Aggoramon looked in ah at the horrifying beauty of the crest of hatred.

It hovered over a goblet filled with blood.

" Michael, come here!"

Michael walked over to Aggoramon.

" Take the crest for me and I shall give you your Digimon back," Aggoramon said.

Michael looked at the crest for a single moment, he began to feel the pain and anger that the crest's past holders had felt once they possessed the crest, he knew what it did to people, what it had done to Maki Himekawa.

Michael slowly walked into the chamber, he slowly put his arm out and took the crest.

" What are you waiting for, give it to me!" Aggoramon said as he held out his crest gloved hand.

" Not so fast, Aggoramon, deals a deal, I found the crest for you, now you have to give me Veemon and Patamon back!"

Aggoramon sighed.

" Very well."

Aggoramon snapped his fingers and the Digi-eggs of Veemon and Patamon appeared in front of Michaels' feet.

He immediately bent down and took the two Digi-eggs lovingly in his arms.

" Don't worry guys, I promise we'll be home soon."

Aggoramon slowly placed the crest of hatred into his crest glove.

"Finally, after millennia of being trapped within the unknown regions, I finally have the power to become a

Deity, every living being's life force in the multiverse shall be mine!"

" What about my family, friends and there Digimon?!" Michael asked.

" I said I could save you, I didn't say that I would, besides you all would just get in the way."

Aggoramon then envisioned all life in the multiverse being wiped away, all at once and snapped his fingers but nothing happened.

Aggoramon tried again and again but nothing happened.

" Why isn't this working?!"

Aggoramon then herd Michael laughing under his breath.

" Because they're not meant to work for you, if you ever truly read the ancient scrolls, you would know that the only being who can use all five of the Universal crests at once is the universal DigiDestened."

Aggoramon then grabbed Michael by the neck and began to choke him!

"If they're not supposed to work then how was I able to use their power before?" Aggoramon asked as he was tightening his grip around Michael's neck.

" Sure, some of the crests together will give you minimal power but once they're all fully together, they won't work unless you're the universal DigiDestened, even if you try to use some of them without the whole set, they still wouldn't work because they know you're not there to holder!"

Aggoramon then threw Micheal against the wall!

" You should have told me this, now your family will suffer!" Aggoramon was about to leave when he felt a massive amount of pain coming from his crest gloved hand, he looked down to see five different colored lines going up against his arm!

He tried to pull it off but he couldn't, the kind were going further up and moving to his shoulder!

" Why isn't this coming off!?"

" Because, once the last Crest is attached to your glove, they all became fused to your body and since your not the Universal DigiDestened or Evan human, your body won't be able to take the strain!" Michael replied as he walked towards the ladder.

" Don't you dare walk away from me, boy, even if I die now your family and friends will die with me!" Aggoramon shouted as the lines began to spread over his entire body!

"Actually they won't, those creatures you made, were created using my crest of fear,I realized that when I saw my crest symbol on their backs when they brought in Archamonda, and now since the crest of feat had rejected you, those creatures will most likely be gone by now and my friends and family will no longer be frozen, there probably waking up now as we speak," Michael said.

" No, no, I am Deaths master, Not it's victim, I will not be outsmarted by a 10-year-old boy!" Aggoramon shouting as all the lines finally reached his mask.

" I'm actually 11," Michael said as he climbed out of the chamber, he took cover behind an old pillar as he heard a loud boom from the chamber below them, he then looked down to see all that was left of Aggoramon was his crest glove.

Michael then went back down into the chamber.

He was very careful when he picked up the glove and placed it where the crest of hate had originally been, every Crest was still fused the glove so unfortunately, Michael, Atsuko, and Hatsaharu would not be able to use their crests or at least not until he found a way to carefully remove them from the glove but he couldn't worry about that right now, he had to leave this temple and quickly get back to the castle so he could get back home and tell their parents had happened and so could track where exactly in the unknown regions his friends were.

(Hours later)

Michael took in another deep breath as he wiped away a beat of sweat, Michael had forgotten how far lady Devimon's castle was from the castle, the desert heat was really starting to get too him, he knew that he probably wouldn't make it to the castle before nightfall but he wasn't worried about that too much, he would try to find the small town was Kaito had taken them in, hopefully there he could find a place to stay for the night then he could track the rest of the way to the castle by the morning.

40 minutes later, Michael had found the small town, he was only a few feet away when he herd a loud buzzing from behind him before he could Evan move his head, he felt a net cover his entire body!

He looked over his shoulder to see Jericho, Divermon, Guardromon, and Gaossmon running up to him.

Jericho pointing his gun at Michael's head.

" Where's Aggoramon?" Jericho asked.

" He's dead," Michael replied.

" He's lying, Nobody can kill Aggoramon!" Divermon said.

" He killed himself when he tried to become a death God!" Michael replied.

" If Aggoramon's dead, how are we gonna get our money?" Gaossmon asked.

" I bet this kid got money, I once herd there was thousands of Digi-dollars under that castle of there's, and since we got the leader a here, he can give us all the codes," Divermon said.

Michael wasn't sure what to do now, he didn't have Meicoomon to help him and Veemon and Patamon were both still in there egg forms, he couldn't even give them anything because the only valuable underneath the castle where old relics.

"Forget that I'm giving this brat what he deserves!" Jericho said as he pulled out a long knife.

" I'm going to enjoy eating you, boy!"

" I thought you ate life energy?" Gaossmon asked.

" I do but I've been known to make exceptions when it comes to fo...

Before Jericho could finish his sentence, he was struck by a long claw to his head!

"Diamond Storm!"

The other three were hit by a multitude of small projectiles!

" Let's get out of here!" Divermon said.

" But what about the money?" Guardromon asked.

" We'll come back with reinforcements, let's just go!" Divermon said as he picked up Jericho and the three ran away.

Micheal didn't fully understand what had happened but he then felt the net around him being cut.

" You ok kid?"

Michael looks up to see the voice belonged to an old Bearmon and a young Sunflowmon.

" Uh, ya I'm ok, thanks for saving me," Michael said as he picked up his Digi-eggs.

" Who were they?" The Sunflowmon asked.

" Bounty Hunters, they were hired to hunt me and my friends," Michael said.

" Bounty Hunters, why are they after ya boy, you got a big Debt?" The Bearmon asked.

" No, they were hired by a now dead evil Digimon to hunt us because we're DigiDestened," Michael replied.

"You're a DigiDestened?" The Sunflowmon asked.

" Yeah, why?" Michael replied.

" Well, you see, we have a lot of orphan Digimon living in our little town and well since most of us Adults aren't exactly book smart Digimon..."

" Speak for yourself, I can read and write perfectly, I just prefer fighting." The sunflowermon said.

" Ya, like I was saying, since your a DigiDestened, you know how to teach young Digimon, right?"

" Yes," Michael replied.

" Well then, if you could stay for a while, teach some of the little ones, we could make it worth your while, besides, we can keep you safe from those Bounty Hunters."

"That is very sweet but I can only stay...

"Please, I know our offer isn't great but please, these children have potential, possible futures, futures that give these kids the chance to live far away from this Dustball town, please, I know the Digital world is changing and I want these kids to change with it, so please could stay for a while?" Bearmon begged.

" Don't try and guilt trip him with lies, the real reason we want a human tamer is to help with a very special child, living in our town," Sunflowmon said.

" Why, what's so special about this child ?"

" It's Boss Geckomon jr's daughter."

To be continued, please comment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Freetown

"Find him ?" Atsuko asked without taking her eyes away from her phone.

" No." Yami said as she and Anna entered the main room of the castle.

If Atsuko had looked from her phone, she would have noticed that her friends were covered in sand.

Atsuko sighed and continued to look down at her phone. She was watching the Video Michael had sent to all of them, he explained his plan to kill Aggoramon and why he had to pretend to betray them in order to gain Aggoramon's trust, he then showed were Aggoramon had died and explained his joy over having Veemon and Patamon back, Evan if it was just in there egg forms, he then said how he was going to try and walk back to the castle and try and find their exact location in the Unknown regions and that was were the Video ended. She and the other New DigiDestined had received the Video shortly after Aggoramon's spell had worn off, it turns out they had been in a fortress underneath the Island they had found Aggoramon on months ago, the Greenish Black crust still covered most of the Island, after there Digimon partners regained their energy, they were able to Digivolve and after that it was pretty easy to leave the Island but once they got back to the castle, mike was nowhere to be found and with Michael gone, the mantle of leadership fell to Atsuko , she hated being leader,she wasn't a Natural leader like her father or Evan a mother hen like her mother was, Yami had actually taken that position.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Anna and Yami looking down at her, they noticed she was watching the video mike had sent them.

" Maybe you should take a break from the video," Anna said with obvious concern in her voice.

" Ya, Mike wouldn't want you worrying like this," Yami said.

" I'm fine, really, you guys don't have to worry...did you guys check the area were the Signal of his D-3 was lost lost?" Asked asked. She knew it was a Dum question but part of her would not stop worrying or obsessing until she actually asked.

Anna and yami shook their heads.

" There's nothing out there, Atsuko, it's like all the tribes that lived in the Desert have just packed up and left," Yami said.

" Since most our battles have taken place there, I'm not surprised," Anna said.

Atsuko sighed then got up from her chair.

" Thanks for looking, I guess we better stop for the day," Atsuko said while trying hard to hold in her sadness.

" Well, since your going back home, why don't the three of us go get pizza or something?" Yami suggested.

" Ya, besides there's that new Comic book art expo, Atsuko, you love Comic book art, we could go there too," Anna said.

Atsuko shook her head.

" Sorry, I can't but you guys should go,

c'mon Biyo, let's go home." Atsuko said as she and her Biyomon left the room.

" Anna, I'm getting worried, Atsuko hasn't been this Depressed since she found out Yuki was her half brother," Yami said.

" I know it looks bad but she's been through worse, our girl will get through this." Anna said.

" I hope so, I hate seeing her like this." Yami replied.

" I bet this is kinda hard for you too, huh?" Anna asked.

" What do you mean?"

" Didn't you have a crush on mike?"

Yami blushed.

" Briefly, yes but that faded when I began to realize what an awesome guy your brother is." Yami said as her face become Evan redder.

" Oh ya, I forgot you two were a thing." Anna said as the two and there Digimon walked to the door.

" wherever mike is, I hope he's safe," Yami said.

" Oh don't worry, our goggle head leader, maybe a Red Haired geek but he's a survivor, I'm sure wherever he is, he's safe." Anna replied.

( Fare out in the Desert)

Jericho beat Michael to the ground with the Butt of his Net gun!

The rest of the town's residence were either Beat so severely, they couldn't get up or had spear's and pikes pointed at there necks by Boss Geckomon's thugs.

" You must think your really something special, don't ya Izumi, Bumping off Aggoramon, ruining my reputation and now trying to a teacher to a bunch of Runaway slaves, you should get an award, I think I've got just the right one."

Jericho snapped his fingers and Divermon brought out a small cage.

" Ya see mike, a while ago while I was doing this assassination job in little Edo, I ran into one of those Anti-DigiDestened freaks and he told me something very interesting about you, he told me that your not to fond of Spiders, Primarily Tarantula's and since it's a lot easier to get stuff from the human world nowadays, I found this little Beauty and knew I should get her for you."

Michael looked in horror at the Spider, it was a Hulk Tarantula, one of the biggest there is.

" Now, Boss Geckomon wanted me to bring you back alive so he could torture you himself but I'm sure he won't mind if I have a little fun first." Jericho opened the cage and put the insect on Michael' s back!

" We found her!" Gaossmon said as he pulled a red tarp out of the makeshift schoolhouse.

He threw it out and a crying Frimon rolled out into the hot sand.

"Well, well, looks like our jobs here is done., get the chains, boss Geckomon wants every last one of these Deadbeats in irons." Jericho smiled triumphantly as he looked down at Michael.

" How much money do ya think Boss Geckomon's gonna get after he sells these villagers in the slave market, my guess is a lot and to think, if we had just captured you and killed you, this wouldn't be happing, Boss Geckomon wouldn't know these Hillbillies were the ones who kidnapped his daughter and they wouldn't be chained up and getting ready to be sold into slavery, live is  
kinda funny, Ain't it mike?"

Michael looked over to see the other thugs were wrapping Frimon back into her tarp, his heart ached as he watched this, his sweet little Frimon cried for him and he couldn't save her, Boss Geckomon wouldn't treat her with any care or love when he got her back, he only kept her around because he thought having a hair to his Deus would mean his legacy would live on for generations to come but the overgrown reptile seemed to forget that Digimon don't die, they only reincarnate so he didn't really have any need for a child to inherit his criminal empire .  
He could feel the Hulk Tarantula getting closer to his head, it was slowly crawling up his neck, Michael was both afraid and disgusted by every step it took but he tried his hardest not to move if he did it would become startled and may bite him and inject him with its venom.

Frimon began to cry louder.

" Uh, can someone shut this brat up!" Gaossmon said.

The cries only got louder, the ground began to vibrate, the houses and huts began to shake and this only got worse by the minute.

Jericho looked down at Michael and to his frustration, Michael now had a triumphant smile, Jericho wanted to melt that smile right off the boy's face but before he could do anything, the stone wall that surrounded the city burst apart as a herd of  
Mammothmon stampeded into town, Jericho was smacked away by a Vary large Mammothmon, this one while being bigger then it's brethren was also covered in scars and lesions, his fur was Entangled with broken Spears and sharp pieces of wood.

Michael used this opportunity to roll over, he felt the Hulk Tarantula rear up so it could bite down and inject its poison into his neck but before it could do this, it fell off his back.

Michael then ran over to Frimon's tarp and grabbed her.

"Don't worry frimon, Daddy's here."

Frimon stopped crying and looked up lovingly at Michael.

Jericho slowly got up noticed the two, forgot what Boss Geckomon told him to do, he'd fry Izumi were he stood and if he accidentally killed boss Geckomon's Daughter in the crossfire well he would just tell Boss Geckomon that the villagers already killed her.

Jericho aimed his cybernetic arm at Michael and frimon and fired!

The large Mammothmon quickly grabbed Michael in his trunk and the blast just missed Micheal and hit Gaossmon!

Jericho got up and looked around, all the cronies boss Geckomon had loaned him were either running out of town or already left, Gaossmon was as good as dead and the Villagers were getting rowdy, if he stayed, he would be held prisoner in some crappy jail cell and would probably be forgotten and left in the sun to die but if he left now he would have to go to boss Geckomon with empty hands and Jericho knew that would be one way ticket to The Dark Metal Graymon's Stomach but still he liked those odds better, he could still cozy up to Boss Geckomon, besides he could still blame it on the Henchmen That Boss Geckomon had given him.

Jericho jumped up and ran back into the desert.

" C'mon, let's get him!" A Muchomon shouted.

" No, let em go, we need to start the cleanup, you ok teach?" Bearmon asked

" Ya, I'm all right." Michael then looked down and noticed the Hulk Tarantula was speedily coming towards him.

Bearmon noticed the look of fear on Michael's face.

"You're scared of that little thing ?" Bearmon asked.

Michael his behind the bear Digimon as it got closer.

" Don't let it come near me!" Michael shouted in fear.

Bearmon sighed then squashed the large Tarantula!

The Hulk Tarantula gave a pitiful cry as it died, Michael was glad it did, the insect Didn't deserve anything but contempt from every living creature, it gave one last cry as Bearmon squashed it again, it didn't deserve pity, Michael thought.

"Thanks, Bearmon, sorry about that, I've always hated spiders," Michael said embarrassed by the way he acted.

" It's all right kid."

"Um Bearmon, I need to talk to you, I...

Bearmon waved his paw in dismissal.

" Ya, ya, we'll talk but not right now, there's plenty of time for that, why don't you go back home and we'll talk first thing tomorrow morning, ok ?"

Michael sighed then nodded his head.

" C' mon Mammothmon, let's go home."

The large, scared Mammothmon picked up Michael and Frimon and put them on his back. They wouldn't reach his hut for 20 minutes since it was built up into the mountains.

He had to leave this town, the others were probably worried sick about him, he was for them too, not to mention he missed his family, he missed watching law and order reruns with his mom, his dad always bragging about what new computer program he was designing, the sound of his twin brother playing the cello, his sister talking about what new Animal she was obsessed with and finally, Meicoomon, Michael missed her so much, he still remembered the look of betrayal on her face, last time he saw her.  
His thoughts were interrupted as he herd Frimon cooing.

He smiled and wrapped her in his Hoodie as they got closer to his hut.

Michael didn't live alone in the hut, he actually shared it with a Gaomon who had been kicked out of the village a short while before Michael had arrived.

When they finally Arrived, Michael got off Mammothmon's back and led him to a large cave to for him to sleep in for the night.

" I'll see ya in the morning, Mammothmon." The elephant Digimon began to fall asleep and Michael entered the hut. He put Frimon in a small crib he made out of old pillowcases and a chair without the bottom.

" Sleep now, my little baby, you've had a stressful day," Michael said.  
Part of him was actually very happy to have this little baby Digimon in his life, it reminded him of when he had to help take care of his Baby sister, Hoshi, when his parents were to busy at there jobs.  
He then heard something in the back of the house fall!

"Gaomon, is that you ?"

Michael walked down the hall to the kitchen.

The kitchen was completely dark, this was strange, usually when he got back from the village, the hut would be filled with the smell of whatever Gaomon was cooking but all Michael could smell was the hot desert air, he turned on the lights and noticed Gaomon tied up in the corner, he was about to untie him when he heard a voice he hoped never to here again, the voice of Aruamon

" Hello Michael, it's so nice to see you again."

The end


End file.
